In her Arms
by livvvvv93
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened at the Adams-Foster family dinners? Or what happened under their roof? Now's your chance. This will contain one shots, some will be canon some will be au. If you have a request, please send it through. ( most of them will be Callie centric with the moms and will feature the other children )
1. Head in her Hands

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. This story is set before Callie is officially adopted.

**SUMMARY:** Sometimes when you're sick, the only thing you want is your mother's touch, whether you wanted to admit or not.

No matter how many times she closed her eyes, the only thing Callie felt was her mind thumping behind the back of her eyes. She was exhausted, mentally from everything that had been happening over the past few weeks and months but right now, she was on the physical side of being exhausted, but that was only because she was sick. Letting out a sigh, Callie leaned her head against the closed lid of the toilet. The coolness of the tiles that she found herself seated on was making her feel a little better, but only a small bit. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Callie let out a soft sigh. In her previous foster homes, she would often get sick but that was usually because of her foster parents, whether they made her clean without a mask to stop the fumes from getting in or because she was starved, either way, she'd get sick. In this foster home.. it was different. She wasn't sick from the fumes or being starved, no, this was just that. A normal typical bug but man, did she feel incredibly broken. She was so weak that her barriers were barely up and that worried her, how could she protect Jude when she couldn't even help herself?

Taking in a few deep breaths, Callie tried to keep her nauseous feeling under control. She knew, the moment she opened her eyes, the room would once agains start spinning and what was left in her stomach would make its way up and out, something of which she most certainly was not looking forward to. She heard foot steps come to the bathroom and open the door before leaving a few moments later. She knew those foot steps, that was Mariana. And she knew where the other teen was going, she was going to Stef and Lena's room. Part of her wanted to get up and go to her bed and pretend like she was perfectly fine, but she knew she wouldn't be getting up off the ground any time soon. She let out a quiet moan as she curled tighter into herself on the ground, trying to protect herself as best as she could, something she always had done.

She wasn't sure as to how long had passed but she felt a body kneel down beside her on the ground, followed by one on the other side and she knew within an instant, that it was Stef and Lena. Lena on her left, Stef on her right. She didn't need to open them to know who was on what side, they both had a certain...smell or aspect about them. Lena had a soft sweet scent around her, where as for Stef, she herself had a musky scent and no matter she went and she smelled those two, all she could sense were them.

"Come on love, open your eyes for us hmm." Stef comments softly, rubbing her hand up and down her daughters back. Whether she was their foster child or not, she would always be her daughter, biological or not. As Callie mumbled something unintelligent, the blonde can't help but let out a slight laugh before continuing "What did you say love?".

"I say I don't want to open my eyes because the light hurts." Callie mumbles softly in response. It was as Callie said that did the light go off in Lena's eyes, of course. When Jesus and Mariana were sick when they were younger, their eyes always seemed to hurt from being over sensitive from the lights, and it seemed that's how the newest addition to their family was going as well. With a soft kiss to the top of Callie's forehead, Lena pushed herself up off the ground and moved out of the bathroom to shut off the hall lights. Heading towards their bedroom, Lena switched on the lamps beside the bed before heading back to the bathroom where her wife and daughter were still seated on the ground in the exact same spots that the brunette had left them in when she exited. Squatting back down in front of the duo, Lena ran her fingers through Callie's hair before looking over at her wife with a soft smile and nod.

"Okay love, let's go to our room. All the lights are off except two and they're down low so they're not going to hurt your eyes... I promise." Lena spoke softly. The older women sat there, waiting for the teen to make the first move. They weren't going to push her to do something, they knew better than that, especially when it came to Callie. "We will sit here for as long as you need my love." Lena continued softly. As Callie took in a few deep breaths, she processed what the older women were saying. They were actually willingly sitting on the floor with her, even though she wasn't their daughter, they were still willing to help her.

"Why are you taking me to your room?". Callie mumbles softly as she slowly opens her eyes, blinking as she adjusts to the dimly lit rooms, causing to let out a soft sigh. Her head was still pounding but at least the light wasn't hurting her eyes. Stef and Lena moved to Callie's sides, helping the teen into a standing position. Callie closed her eyes for a moment as she stilled her movements, knowing if she moved to quickly she'd topple, even more so with her head still hurting. Callie leaned into Stef slightly, needing the support as well as the comfort.

"We're taking you to our room so we can help you as the night goes on, making sure you're okay. You're sick Cal, we aren't just going to leave you to fend for yourself baby." Stef spoke, rubbing her hand up and down Callie's back in a soothing manner, moving only when Callie was ready. The trio headed off in the direction of their room, coming to a stop inside their room. Eyeing the bed before her, she looked between the duo and the bed before Stef nodded "Come on baby."

As she eyed the bed in front of her, Callie had never felt so loved in her life. When she was sick at the foster homes, she was often told to get over it or that it was nothing. Never this. Feeling a small nudge, Callie nodded tiredly as she moved towards the bed and climbed in with a groan. She watched out of tired eyes as Lena went into the bathroom and Stef walked to her side, running her fingers through Callie's hair softly. Lena came back in with wash cloth in hand and began to clean Callie's face. Boy did it feel good. The wetness from the cloth was doing wonders for the clamminess of her skin.

"You're okay baby, we've got you." Lena spoke as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to Callie's forehead before walking back into the bathroom. As her wife exited, Stef went about getting things ready for the night. She grabbed a bucket to put beside their daughter, before grabbing a bottle of water and some pain relief if she so needed it. Lena returned to the bedroom and crawled in next to their daughter, Stef soon following suite. It had been sometime since there were three in the bed, especially Callie, but she really wouldn't have it any other way as long as her daughter was fine.

As she turned off the light, Stef shuffled down slightly so her head was beside her wive's. Taking her hand in her own, Stef squeezed Lena's hand softly. When they had first decided to become parents, they promised themselves that their door would always be open to their children, no matter what they were going through, it would always be open. And that always stood for their foster children too because they felt like their children as well. Within moments, they both felt the bed shift and it was Lena who was soon surprised with Callie turning to place her head on Lena's chest before reaching out to take Stef's freehand.

"I love you Mom and Mama, thank you for making us...me feel safe." Callie spoke softly as she allowed for her mother's heartbeat to gently lull the teen to sleep. Lena turned her tear glistening eyes to her wife who was smiling. Callie was their oldest daughter, but also their youngest in the sense of being the newest addition to the family but she was also the most stubborn they had welcomed, she just never thought to see their daughter like this, especially in their bed with them but she was glad that she was starting to trust them. Stef squeezed Lena's hand in support before leaning over to kiss her wife gently on the cheek before speaking.

"Go to sleep my love, she's okay now. She has us."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	2. Up in Flames

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

**SUMMARY:** When a fire erupts at Girls United, Stef gets the call about her daughter. ( this is the missed conversation between Callie & Stef after the episode 2x08 )

As she leans her head against the car window, Callie lets out a soft sigh. This was definitely not how she thought or even planned for her day to go. Well, the day itself wasn't too bad but the night time? Yeah no, definitely not. She didn't expect the house to catch on fire. She didn't expect to go back in to get Rita. She didn't expect Stef to have to come and pick her up because of the fire. Well, she was glad that Stef did come and pick her up because if she didn't, well, who knows what would have happened. Letting out a slight cough, Callie wrapped her arms around herself as she looked out of the corner of her eye, taking note of the worrying look that passed over Stef's face. She hadn't been living with them long, they were her family though and boy did she love being with a family that seemed to care about her. Especially now.

Once they pulled into the family driveway, the duo just sat there with the only sound being the engine. It was just the two of them at the house tonight as well, something of which she was looking forward to. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she didn't even want to admit it back when she was a foster child, but she and Stef really were more alike than what she thought. Feeling a hand on her thigh, Callie turned her head to the side and smiled at the blonde "Go inside and have a shower love, then come into Mama and my room okay?". With a nod, Callie slipped out of the car and headed inside and up the stairs to their bathroom. She definitely needed a shower. She smelled like fire and probably smoked the car out too.

Shutting the door to the bathroom behind her, she leaned against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, and she was dirty, she definitely needed the shower and a good nights sleep. She was glad no one else other than Stef was home, it meant she'd get some uninterrupted sleep and not have to worry about Jesus yelling about his skateboard missing or Marianna talking about missing her dress or something. Stripping quickly, Callie turned on the hot water and stepped in, allowing the the warm water trail down her body. This. This was exactly what she needed. Closing her eyes, the brunette tilted her head back, feeling the water hit her face. She stood there under the spray for a few moments before settling on her normal shower routine.

She wasn't exactly focusing on how long she had been in the shower for, just needing to get herself clean. As well as getting rid of the smoke smell, it was probably horrible. Once she was finished, Callie stepped out of the shower with a smile, yep, that was exactly what she was needing. Wrapping her towel around herself and her hair, Callie walked out into her room to grab her comfiest sweat pants and sweat shirt. She was home, she was definitely going be wearing her home clothes. Once she was clothed, Callie walked back into the bathroom to hang up her towels and to grab her brush before heading in the direction of their moms room. That's where Stef had wanted her to meet her after all.

As Callie came to a stop outside their room, she took in a deep breath before knocking and entering, taking note of the blonde already in bed, reading a book. She can't help but smile at how happy and relaxed the blonde looked, probably helped there were no screaming kids as well, something of which made her laugh. Stef looked up quizzically at the sound "What are you laughing about love?". the blonde asked, tapping the bed beside her, the side that belonged to Lena.

Shutting the door behind her, Callie moved over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in next to the blonde before speaking "I was laughing because it's so quiet..and so weird but also, so good." Callie laughed in response as she looked around the bedroom. She wouldn't admit this to anyone but she loved it when she came in this room, this was the most homely part of the house. It was littered with books, clothes, shoes and photos. Photos of everything. Of the moms, just the kids, all of the family, just her, just Jude..it was beautiful. She honestly did love it.

Stef nodded her head with a smile as she soon too laughed "You know what, I definitely agree with you there. It's so quiet here, I honestly have no idea what to do." Stef laughed as she placed her book down on the bed side table before turning her attention to Callie, taking the brush out of her hands and indicating for her daughter to turn around. As she turned around, Callie relaxed into the bed as Stef began to brush and braid her hair. She knew what the blonde was wanting to know and talk about, she was wanting to talk about the fire. She didn't blame her, she could see the worried expression the moment Callie got into the car.

"I'm okay you know..I'm okay." Callie spoke into the quietness of the room. Stef's hands froze from where she was braiding Callie's hair before continuing, giving the brunette sometime to think and or continue if she chose to. Callie swallowed what was in her throat before continuing "I was near the front door going to leave but Rita had gone down stairs to get Becka and she hadn't come back upstairs and I was..I was so worried. I know you and Mama were going to kill me for going downstairs but I couldn't leave Rita..not when she's the reason I'm back here with you..I owed to her, and to me to help her." Callie spoke before feeling Stef stop. Taking in a deep breath, Callie turned around to face the blonde. The look on her face was a mixture of annoyed and...proud? Was that proud.

"You and Mama always taught me to be good and kind and to help..But I needed to go and help Rita. I knew there would be consequences but it's Rita..I couldn't not. She saved me. And I needed to save her." the brunette admitted softly in response as she looked down with a sigh. Stef looked up at the ceiling to thank her lucky stars that Callie was still before her, she honestly would have no idea what she would have done had she not be still there. Turning her attention back to her daughter, Stef smiled at her before using the pad of her thumbs to wipe away the tears that had seemingly started to fall down Callie's cheeks.

"Whilst I'm not overly happy that you went into danger.." Stef spoke as her hands moved down to take Callie's hands in her own, giving them a gentle squeeze before continuing "I am incredibly proud of you for going back in. I know it kind of contradicts itself because I'm annoyed and proud of you for doing the one thing but I understand..." Stef spoke as she brought Callie's hand to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss to them. "I am so annoyed that you went in there, because you clearly weren't thinking about the aftermath of your consequences..like what if the building collapsed and you got stuck? Or you got hurt? That would have honestly killed us.. you wouldn't have been with us anymore."

As she listened to Stef spoke, it was until the words were spoken that Callie understood that she really did screw up but not at the same time. But she really did. Stef was right though, she always was, but this time she really was. What if the building had collapsed whilst she was still inside? They would be dead, or just burnt. She was brought out of her mind when Stef continues "But on the other hand, I am so incredibly proud of you for helping Rita. I know how close you two are and I really am proud of you and your bravery." Stef spoke as she placed her hand under Callie's chin to tilt it up to meet her gaze "But how about this..I won't tell Mama if you don't..it can be our little secret and so she doesn't flip out too okay?". Stef spoke as she gave her daughter's hands one last squeeze before offering her a faint tearful smile.

Callie held Stef's gaze for a moment before letting go of Stef's hand to wrap her arms around her mom's neck, shuffling closer to the blonde so she was able to be closer to the blonde before her tears started to fall. She honestly was so stupid sometimes, she always thought about others, she was all about protecting others and putting them before her, but in this instance there were two sides and she only focused on the one. "I really am sorry mom, I wish I thought before going in there but I really couldn't do that to Rita." the brunette admitted as Stef ran her fingers through her daughter's hair in a soothing manner. They sat in each other's arms, Callie's sobbing soon came down to just a sniffle. They held each other for a few moments before Stef pulled away "So you're sleeping in here tonight right? I honestly get so lonely without your mama here." Stef pouted in response, earning a laugh from her daughter followed by a nod. Giving Callie a kiss to the forehead, the duo separated before laying down on their own sides of the bed, Stef reaching over to turn off the lights.

This definitely wasn't how she planned for her night to go but she was definitely happy with the way it was finishing. Spending the night in her moms bed where she knew she was always safe? Surrounded by both of their scents? Yeah, she was pretty good. Callie gave Stef her back before shuffling back, allowing the blonde to wrap her arm around Callie's waist followed by a kiss to the top of her head. "How about we go out for breakfast tomorrow morning my love? Just you and me. No one else." another reason why she loved it when her siblings weren't home, it's when it's just her and her moms ( either one of them is fine ). It gave her an extra sense of love that she never got to have.

"I think that sounds perfect Mom..perfect."

A/N: This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	3. In her own Mind

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Fosters or the character's that are in it. Some character's will be mentioned but not all.

**SYNOPSIS:** When Callie gets home from taking the photos of her old foster homes, she didn't expect to want to open up to her mother's. ( the missing scene from 4x14 )

Holding the camera in her hand, Callie looked down at the photos she had been taking out with AJ. It was painful to see. It was her past. It was the place that made her to be who she is, faults and all. It made her skin crawl just seeing the photos of the house. Of the room. Just where everything happened. Where the pain got worse, and where the nightmares where never ending.

Letting out a soft sigh, Callie ran her fingers through her hair trying to get away from her thoughts. They weren't good. Especially right now. After today. Wiping the tears that began to fall, Callie shook her head. Really weren't good. Putting her camera into its bag, the brunette pushed herself up off the stoop and stood there for a few moments, taking in a deep breath.

Wiping at her tears once more to ensure they were all gone, Callie cleared her throat and headed inside. She had hoped that her moms weren't home or were at least upstairs so they wouldn't see her tear filled eyes but the moment she shut the door behind herself and stepped in, she saw them. Her moms. The two women who hadn't stopped loving her, despite everything they'd been through together.

"Hey Cal, how was your day?". Lena questions her daughter as she closes the door behind her. Callie just nods at her mom and speaks "Yep, it was fine but I have to go edit my photos moms." The adults look between each other knowing that there was something wrong with their daughter "Hey Callie, love, can you come in here for a moment please?". Stef calls out.

With her hand on the rail to the stairs, Callie closes her eyes at the call out. Maybe she should've just hopped the fence and came in the back way, but she knew she couldn't do that. Placing her bag on the ground by the stairs, Callie took in a few deep breaths before doing as her moms instructed her to do so and moved to the lounge room to stand before them.

"Oh Callie honey..come here." Lena spoke as she held her hand out to for Callie to take. With her camera in one hand, Callie eyed the extended hand before her. If this had happened back when she first came with the Adams-Foster family, she wouldn't have taken it. She didn't trust anyone when she first came to the house but as she eyed the hand once more, she nodded to herself. That was then, this is now. She definitely trusted them. Taking the offered hand, Callie let out a soft sigh as she sat down between her moms. She might have dark thoughts but this was exactly where she needed to be.

"What's going on love, why the solemn expression?". Stef asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. Taking in a shaky breath, Callie looked down at her hands that were holding the camera in her hands. She was debating on where to start, what to say. She knew that the moment she started she wouldn't finish, but it's the start that always worried her, especially with not knowing where to start. Weighing up her options, Callie knew the best place to start was probably how she was feeling right now.

"You're probably going to hate me for what I'm going to say right now but you guys always told me to tell you the truth.." Callie spoke softly as she trailed off, wiping at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She felt two hands move to rub her back, but she knew those hands, they were her moms, they had loved her through worse, and it's not like she has done anything. "Something... happened today and I'm having bad thoughts." Callie admits softly.

Stef looked over their daughter's head at her wife, catching the look of worry on her face. She nodded at Lena, indicating that everything was going to be fine because it was, their daughter was seated between us and she was alive. "What sort of bad thoughts are you referring to hon?". Callie let out a sigh as she shook her head, she needed to keep going. She was in a safe place between two people she trusted and love, she was fine.

"I... Just dark worthless thoughts..that I wasn't worth it, that you shouldn't have taken me in, that you shouldn't care, that you don't love me that it's all a lie, that everything bad that's happened is my fault.." Callie spoke gently as she looked down at her hands before shrugging her shoulders to continue "I don't believe them but..after today, it's just there.. at the fore front of my mind."

"What brought it on today baby?". Lena spoke gently as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind Callie's ears, wanting to let her daughter know that both she and Stef were there and that they weren't going to pressure or push her to say something, especially if she wasn't ready just yet. Biting her lip, Callie ran a soft hand over her face before speaking quietly.

"I took some photos for my senior project and I..I went to the Olmstead house and his mom was there." From the gasp that left her moms mouth, she could tell they were surprised by her admission, so she decided to continue "Well, she wasn't there when AJ and I first got there, so just took photos outside..and yes I know it could've been cause for trespass, but then she came home and invited us inside..she then started off all all nice and whatever but then she said.." Callie spoke before trailing off slightly.

"Go on baby, you're okay." Lena soothed comfortingly as she pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's head. Despite the situation and the conversation they were having, she really had never felt so loved before.

"She said that she and her husband were divorcing and that it was all my fault and that she regrets ever adopting me." Callie can't help but let out a chuckle "I honestly should be a lot more upset to what she said but I'm actually not.. Like, if I hadn't of been placed with them then I wouldn't have had the next house or anything after that and I wouldn't have gone to juvie for saving Jude and then we wouldn't have met you and I.. that's something I could never regret."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Callie turned her head to the side, noting both of her moms seemed lost in their own thoughts. She watched as they shook themselves out of their revere before turning their attention back to their daughter. Stef was the first to open her mouth and speak "Well, firstly, I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us love, secondly, I'm glad you understand the meaning of trespassing..lastly, and most importantly." Stef spoke as she turned her attention to her daughter, moving her hand from Callie's to cup her daughter's cheeks before continuing.

"I speak for both your Mama and I but you my love, are amazing. And wonderful. You are such a kind and thoughtful person who always puts others before herself..you are so, so incredibly strong and we are so proud of you Cal. So proud. I am sorry all of those things happened to you but I am so glad that you were brought into our lives because I honestly don't think we could have lived without you in our lives." Stef spoke tearfully.

Seeing her mother become tearful, Callie let out a cry as she moved forward to wrap her arms around the blonde, letting her tears run freely. Biting her lip, Lena scooted forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter and wife, needing to hold both of them closely. She would never have thought that when she met Callie outside of the juvie that it would end up like this, supporting and adopting the girl that had permanently made a spot in her life.

"We love you Cal, have from the moment we first set eyes on you, and subsequently called us dykes." Lena commented, causing the brunette in their arms to let out a snort. It was true, Callie had said that, but the duo still loved her, no matter what. They sat enveloped in each other's arms, all just taking in the love and pain that was surrounding them. They weren't sure how long had passed before Stef spoke once more "When, and if you're ready love, we would love to see your photos from your mini-venture." the blonde spoke, pressing a soft kiss to her the teen's forehead.

At the comment, Callie smiled. Time and time again, she had things she did and didn't want to say but they never pushed her to say or do something she didn't want to do. They always encouraged her to speak and say what she meant or wanted, they only ever wanted the best for her. "I will show you but can we just sit here like this for a bit longer please?". Lena met her wive's smile over Callie's head and they both knew what the other thinking.

"There's no where we'd rather be than right here with you Cal."

**A/N:** Ohhhkay guys! There's the new ficlet! Hope you like it, please read and review, as well as submit your own that you wish to be done! ( I however will not be writing Brallie ) This is actually 1/5 that I am currently writing, this one just wrote itself! Be prepared for another one soon!


	4. Mother's Day

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. This story is set in the earlier seasons before Stef and Lena have gotten married.

**SUMMARY:** Mother's Day. It's always hard on someone whose mother has died, but when you still can't forgive yourself, how do you let the ones you call mom now in?

**A/N:** As someone who has lost their Father, these sorts of days are always the hardest. For those who have lost their parent, know that I am here if you need to talk about it.

Every time she heard everyone at school talking about the up and coming weekend and what it was bringing, Callie felt the shiver go down her spin. She didn't need the constant reminder of what it was, it was a weekend she could never forget even if she tried. It was Mother's Day. The reason why she found herself seated outside under the most furthest away tree, not overly wanting to be around anyone, not right now at least.

Turning her gaze back down to the journal in her lap, she stared at the letter she was writing. She had already written one to her biological mom, colleen, but now, now she was writing this one to her foster mama, lena. She had only been with the Adams-Foster family for a few months now, she hadn't even said their terms of endearments but she had never felt so much love in this household, especially from them.

But, that was what lead her to be here, writing a letter to Lena, trying to put her feelings into words so the older woman could understand, or at least try to. It was hard after all, as there were times she couldn't even understand her mind. It was going to be part of her mother's day present to them, along with something else small.

Callie had been so deep in her writing that she didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching, footsteps that she should know so very well right now but...she was caught up in her thoughts. "Hey Cal, what're you doing over here hon?". Lena asked curiously, staring down at her eldest daughter on the ground, getting a short glimpse of her name on the paper in Callie's lap but as her daughter looked up, Lena offered the brunette a soft smile.

"I was just getting in some study time..especially with exams coming up and such." Callie admitted softly with a shrug of her shoulders. That wasn't a complete lie, she did have exams coming up, she just wasn't currently studying. Lena wasn't a complete idiot and she something was bothering her daughter, but she'd leave it..for now. With a nod, the vice principal nodded before speaking "Okay hon, I will see you later okay? Love you Cal."

"You too." the brunette said softly, keeping her gaze down on her book. She felt Lena stand there for a bit longer before walking away. She knew she should've said I love you but this week..this week had already been hard and I love you was the last thing she had said to her mother before she died, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Lena too.

Running her fingers through her hair, Callie let out a sigh as she dropped her pen down onto the book in front of her. It was only Wednesday and it had already been a long week, how was she supposed to make it to Sunday?

**THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE  
****THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE****THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE****  
**

Friday. Friday. It was such a simple word yet it was making Callie anxious. She had gone the whole week of barely talking, or when she did it wasn't much. The rest of the family had asked if she was alright and every time she did, she gave them the same answer every time: yes, she was fine. There was no deviation from the question or the answer for any certain person. The only family member who hasn't asked if she was okay was Jude, and that's because she knew he knew she wasn't.

Taking a seat on the swinging chair on the porch, Callie pulled out her notebook once more. She was on her last letter, this time, this one was to Stef. Stef's letter was a little bit harder to write than Lena's, not because she didn't love her.. but because she was too much like the blonde, something of which she had been told numerous times. But it was also because they clashed at first and then seemed to get along, a lot to do with them being pretty much the same just years difference.

Hearing the front door open and close, Callie looked up spotting a familiar person walking towards her. Jude. With a smile, Callie placed her pen inside her book and sat it down beside her as Jude took the other side, turning to face his sister "Hey baby, what's going on?". the brunette smiled as she touched Jude's cheek gently.

"I just..wanted to see how you were going. As in, physically see how you were doing. I know that you're not okay because I've seen okay Callie and this isn't that Callie. I mean..I know how I'm feeling and I miss our mom. I didn't get to know her as much as you did, and I love hearing the stories that you always tell me.." Jude spoke before trailing off to continue " But I just wanted you to know that I feel safe here..I think of Lena and Stef as my mom, and I ..I just wanted to know your thoughts on it..and just wanted to see if you thought I was doing something wrong... or if you think mom would be disappointed with my choices."

Unknown to the siblings, Stef and Lena were about to head outside to talk with Callie but stopped on the other side of the door when they heard the duo talking. They weren't exactly meaning to over hear, but they were also curious to Callie's response itself.

Biting her lip, Callie shuffled sideways on the seat, placing her arm on the back of it as she gave her brother her full attention. The brunette went to speak, but stopped for a brief moment to be able to gather her thoughts before speaking "Honestly Jude, this week has just been a week from hell. I've been having flashbacks and the memories have been hitting me like a truck. I've been quiet because I haven't been sure as to what to say..or if I should trust the words that come out of my mouth." Callie can't help but chuckle slightly as she shook her head softly.

"I miss Mom too. This past week at school has been really crap as well, everyone's been running around talking about what their doing for their moms and what they're buying and some of the things I hear the younger kids saying, reminds me of what I did for mom when I was younger..always signing it from us. It gives me a sick feeling in my stomach." Callie spoke, pulling her knees to her chest and continued "Jude, there's nothing wrong with feeling safe here and calling Stef and Lena mom and mama..I've been wanting for you to be safe for years and I'm so happy you finally are..especially here.. they actually seem to like us you know? As for your thoughts...I don't think Mom would be disappointed in your choice..I think it would make her happy to see you happy, especially considering it'd be the one thing she'd always want for us."

Looking over at Jude, she noted the tears starting to roll down her brother's face. Moving into action, Callie leaned forward to wrap her arms around her brother, bringing the youngest sibling into her arms as she felt Jude continue to cry "You're okay Jude, I promise. You are wonderful. You are loved. And you are wanted okay? You are wanted by everyone. I love you. Stef loves you. Lena loves. Brandan loves you. Marianna loves you. Jesus loves you. We all love you okay? We all care for you." Callie spoke softly, rubbing her hand up and down her baby brother's back, she knew he was feeling horrible but she was wanting to make him feel better. Or at least try.

"Mom would be so proud of you ya know? She'd be proud of how strong you are. How you ask the questions that you know you're supposed to be asking. She'd be so proud of who you have grown up to be. But do you know who else is proud of you?". Callie asked as she tilted Jude's face up to meet her gaze. She used her thumbs to wipe at his tears that were falling before continuing "Stef and Lena. They are your...our moms. They're the two women who took us in when they didn't have to..even when all i've done is bring trouble..they're proud of you. I can see that in how they look at you." Callie spoke as she leaned forward to kiss Jude's forehead before pulling away.

As Jude looked at his sister, he was surprised to hear those words come out of her mouth. She hadn't spoken much about their mother lately, this was probably the most she had spoken in a long time about her but the way she was also speaking about Lena and Stef being their moms? Wow, well that really did something. He sat there in his sisters arms and he knew everything was going to be okay, it was going to be okay.

**THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE  
****THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE****THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHE**

Their festivities on Sunday for Mother's Day had gone well, no problems. The kids had made breakfast for the moms in the morning, giving it to them in bed, with their presents and card signed by all before heading to the beach for the day and having a picnic. Callie and Jude were unusually quiet, they knew today would have been hard but they were still wanting to be there for the siblings but also wanted to give them their space, it was hard.

Running her fingers through her hair, Stef turned her attention back to the book on her all, they really did have a good day, she knew Lena was the same as her and just happy to be able to spend it as a family. The blonde looked over at the woman of her thoughts and smiled, not saying anything, but just smiling. Leaning forward, Stef placed a kissed on her cheek and pulled back.

Lena turned towards the blonde and smiled "What was that for my love?". the brunette questioned the blonde. It's not that she didn't like or appreciate a random kiss to the cheek, she loved it really, it was just unexpected.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I love the family that we've created and I love it how it's just our family." Stef spoke. They both wanted a family that was theirs, and this family, it was. Stef was about to continue when they heard a soft timid knock on the door. With a frown, the blonde checked the time, last time they peaked in on the kids they were all asleep, who was at the door? Clearing her throat, Stef called out "Come on in love."

As she shuffled inside, she held the wrapped presents in her hands as she moved to sit at the end of the bed, close enough to be able to give them their presents but far enough so she could have a little bit of space, the movement not going un noticed by the moms. "Hey Cal, what's going on love?". Lena asked, placing her book onto her bedside table before turning her attention to their daughter, giving her their full attention.

Stef and Lena stayed quiet, allowing Callie to mull over her thoughts. They both knew today was hard on everyone, but mostly Jude and Callie as it's not like they still had a mother, she had passed away. Callie pulled her lip between her teeth, a nervous habit Lena and Stef smiled at because it was something that Stef herself did, clearly, Callie was a lot like Stef than they both realised. With a clear of her throat, Callie took in a deep breath before looking up at the moms.

"Okay, so I..." Callie stopped once more before gathering her thoughts to continue " I know I haven't been the best kid the last week, not overly talkative and not eating as much as I normally do..my mind has just been in a million places at once this week and I...yeah but anyways." Callie spoke softly as she handed Stef a carefully wrapped red present with a box, followed by handing Lena a blue package. With a smile, Callie nodded before speaking "It's just something small I wanted to give you from me personally..I just wanted to say Happy Mother's Day, and that I love and appreciate you both and everything that you do for me."

As the words left Callie's mouth, the duo were in shock. They had expected this from all of their kids, except Callie. They knew everything was still fresh for the brunette and was feeling many things, so they weren't expecting this, but didn't mean they weren't happy with it, loved it in fact.

"Thanks baby." Lena spoke as she accepted the gift from their daughter. She looked at Callie with a smile before looking down at her present. This she definitely was thinking they'd get, or even the words she'd said. As she carefully unwrapped the present, there was a frame inside and a small box. Inside the frame there was a family photo that Callie had taken, it was a serious photo, all in their best clothes. It was beautiful. Lena turned her attention back to the smaller box, curious as to what it could be. Opening it, Lena was pleasant surprised to find a bracelet with a heart locket on it. On one side it said Mama, and on the other it said with Love Callie. Lena gasped softly before speaking "Callie, it's so beautiful. Thank you my love."

Stef smiled at the interaction between the duo and turned her attention to her own present. Opening it up, Stef laughed at the photo that was inside. The complete opposite of Lena's, it was a group shot but it was far from serious. There were noogies being given, bunny ears, tickles..basically anything and everything, it was perfect. She turned her attention to her own small box, opening it with a soft smile. It was a similar bracelet to Lena's, but with a star instead of a heart and had mom instead of Mama. It was beautiful.

"Oh wow, thank you love." Stef commented softly with wide eyes, it was beautiful. Dropping her head, Callie smiled. She had done some jobs on the side after school to get the money for her mother's presents, she always wanted to give her moms a little something special. "I just wanted to give you guys something special." Callie spoke softly with a shrug of her shoulders. Slipping off the bed, Callie moved to Lena's side, standing there for a few moments before wrapping her arms around Lena. With wide eyes, Lena turned to the blonde beside her with a smile, another shock for the night. Pulling away, Callie pressed a kiss to Lena's cheek before handing the brunette a card, it contained her note. Walking around to the other side, she did the same to Stef and then walked back to the door entrance.

"Thank you, I love you. Inside you'll find a letter from me to you. Take your time in reading it please because I'm not sure when I'll be able to say it properly.. Mama, when you came over to me when I was sitting under the tree, I know you saw your name on the piece of paper..this is what I was writing. I'm going to head to bed now, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow, love you both."

"We love you too love." Stef spoke softly, watching as their daughter disappeared out the door and hopefully headed back to her bed. Lena looked down at her card before turning back to Stef beside her with a smile "I love that kid." Stef let out a laugh before nodding and speaking.

"I love her too."

**A/N:** You know the drill! Please read and review. Let me know if there's anything you want to see! Just a little heads up, in the next few stories, I will be doing one centered around a school shooting. Just letting you know in case you needed a trigger warning or not to read it.


	5. Hands in the Air

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. Thanks to the guest for suggesting this!

**SUMMARY:** Callie decides to take a different path in the law community and decides to follow after Stef's lead.

Letting out a deep breath, Callie looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. When her moms had asked her about the career path she wanted to go down, she had no idea what she wanted to do, other than helping people, that's the one thing she knew what she wanted to do, just not how to go about it. She wasn't even thinking about becoming a cop until Jude, good ol Jude, brought up when Callie and Brandan went into the house to see her brother and Stef saved them.

Stef saved them. Stef saved them. It was those words that continued to ring through her head since dot day, Stef saving them. It was the many times of her mom coming home and telling them about her day that was the last straw in Callie's decision in going down the path to becoming a cop. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, especially with her juvie record but she was at least going to try.

She had gone down to her mom's precincts on the day she knew the blonde wasn't going to be there to speak to her boss, basically trying to get a feel about her likeliness of actually getting into the academy. She was actually surprised in the conversation however, as the woman was saying if she was able to explain the reasoning behind getting her ass put into juvie the first time, then she's more likely to get into the academy. And it's worth the shot at least?

Or she at least thought it was. She sat the entrance exam, passed with flying colours according to the examiner. Her hard part was the actually getting into the academy. That interview made her anxious, anxious that everything she had done and achieved so far wasn't going to be worth it. She wanted her moms to be there as a support, but she also wanted this news to be a surprise, and an achievement on her own.

But that's what was in her hot little hands. Her official acceptance into the police academy, something of which she'd join once she graduated from school and she was actually so nervous to tell her moms, worried about their reactions. Taking in a deep breath, Callie knocked on the door that she had only recently started to go to. Hearing the voice for her to come in, Callie took in a deep breath before entering the room with a shy smile.

"Hey Momssssss." Callie drawled out as she moved to the bed, sitting in the middle on her knees between them. Lena and Stef looked at one another, unsure as to where this was going. They loved it when their children came to visit but when their eldest daughter used that voice, it meant something had either happened or she did something wrong.

"What'd you do Cal?". Lena asked with a slight chuckle, hoping she hadn't done anything too wrong. Stef reached out to playfully slap her wife before placing her hand back into her lap and speaking "What your mother is trying to say is what's up baby girl?". The three of them laughed, trust her moms to make light on random situations that they found themselves in, especially in their room.

Looking down at her letter in hand, Callie took in another deep breath, something of which didn't go unseen by her mothers. "Okay so, I've finally decided on what I want to do when I leave school and graduate." the brunette admitted.

With wide eyes, Lena looked at her wife. They hadn't exactly been pressuring Callie to decide, they just knew if their daughter hadn't decided soon, she probably would just go to her fall back plan. Clearing her throat, Lena offered her daughter a smile before speaking "Oh yes, what'd you decide on baby?".

Seeing the spark in their eyes, she knew they were were excited with the anticipation as to what their daughter was going to say. "Here, how about you look at it." Callie spoke as she offered the blonde her acceptance letter.

Callie shifted from side to side on the face, watching as her mother curiously took the letter, whilst her mama looked over the blonde's shoulder at the letter in hands. Stef opened it with a frown before speaking "Uhm, why do you have my acceptance letter? I thought we put that in a box in the garage?". At her mom's question, Callie let out a loud laugh.

"Hey Mom, how about you go ahead and read that there name on the acceptance letter." Callie spoke as she ringed her fingers in front of her, watching as both of her moms eyes went to the top of the letter, widening at the name.

"Callie Quinn Adams-Foster..." Stef commented softly, her finger going to the name and trailing it softly before returning her gaze back to their daughter with a question.

"I know for ages, you both have given me the space in trying to decide my future, and goodness knows I didn't even think it'd make it..anywhere in my future, let alone with my graduation a few weeks out but...It was Jude who made me realise what I wanted to do." she spoke, clearing her throat softly and continued "A few months ago, Jude brought up our anniversary of coming into the Adams-Foster family, not our adoption but the time Mom got Jude out of there. And it made me realise that I..I wanted to do that."

With a frown, Stef turned her head to the side before speaking "Do what love? Rescue kids?".

"No mom, well yes, but so much more. I love when you come home each day and tell us about your day, about the amount of people you save or the people that you've arrested..I just..I want to do that. I want to be like you mom, I wanted to protect those that can't protect themselves and help those that need it. Just like you did for me."

By the time Callie had stopped speaking, Callie saw the tears in her mother's eyes. Scooting forward, Callie wrapped her arms around her mother. hugging the blonde tightly "I love you mom, there's no one else, other than Mama, it'd like to follow in their footsteps in my own way." Stef wrapped her arms around her daughter, pressing a kiss to familiar brown locks.

Pulling away from Callie, Stef wiped her tears as they fell down her cheeks, turning her attention to her wife, smiling as she felt her hand running gently down her back. "Oh baby, I am so proud of you. Choosing the career path of becoming a policewoman is huge, and I am so honoured that you've chosen to do so after me."

With a smile, Callie shrugged her shoulders before speaking "I mean, no offence Mama, but I'm not made to be behind a desk my career life. I'm meant to be out there fighting and winning..I also spoke to your captain mom."

"What, why? Is there something else going on that we you're still not telling us?". Stef laughed slightly, nudging her wife playfully.

"No no, nothing like that. I just knew that with a juvie record, it was going to be harder for me to get into the academy and I spoke to her wanting to enquire about the chance of me actually getting in and not screwing that up too..and, clearly, based on the acceptance letter into the academy, they took everything into play and I got in." she got in, not by the help or anyone else but on her own merit.

With a smile, Lena reached over to pull their daughter in between them both, not letting go of her but gently tightening her grasp on the teen. "I am so proud of you Cal, so incredibly proud of the girl you have become and the one that you will be." Lena spoke, squeezing her daughter tightly and pressing a kiss to her head. Seeing the look on her wive's face, Stef smiled and leaned in to hug her daughter as well, giving the teen a mama sandwich.

"We love you baby and are so so incredibly proud of you."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	6. In her Arms

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

SUMMARY: When Callie has a bad day at school, the moms are there to comfort their daughter.

As her fingers strum the cord on her guitar, Callie can't help but look around the backyard. She was glad she was home by herself, it's not like she was skipping school or anything, it really was just the timing. Mama had a meeting after work, Lexi was in town so both Jesus and Marianna were seeing her, Connor was at the library and Brandan was at his dad's, which really did mean she had the whole house unintentionally to herself.

She liked it. Or rather today, she was loving it. She didn't have the most ideal day at school, there was just one thing after the other that was reminding her of her past and she really didn't want to be there, but she knew if she went home, her moms would be disappointed in her and that would be something she wouldn't be able to live with. She had already made so many bad choices and even now, she was worried that they'd send her away..even though she had been officially adopted by them. So, yeah, there was no way she was going to go home, she was going to push her way through the day and get through it. And she did. She did get through the day and that's how she was home.

Pulling her legs up underneath her, Callie pulled her guitar into her lap and continued to play. She didn't know what it was but when she played, she just felt so carefree and well, normal. Or normal at least because she knew she'd never be normal, and she's okay with that. But she could at least be normal like and play the guitar and have fun.

She had been so caught up in playing her guitar she didn't even hear the front door opening and closing. Or the sound of Stef calling out for her family members. Nor did she hear the backdoor opening and closing followed by footsteps as they approached and stopped before the brunette and speaking "Cal."

At the mention of her name, Callie looked up with a soft smile, not quite reaching her eyes but she still smiled "Hey Stef, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you, I was caught up playing the guitar." Callie chuckled faintly. Brown eyes followed the blonde as she moved to sit down next to her daughter on the swinging chair.

"It's awfully quiet at home without everyone here, it's so odd." Stef chuckles. leaning back against cushion, watching as callie strummed on the guitar. Stef looked at her daughter beside her and frowned, despite being a kick ass police officer and knowing how to read people, she also knew her daughter and could see there was something wrong.

"Cal, you alright love?".Stef asked, shuffling slightly so she was facing the brunette, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. At the question, Callie's hands stopped strumming the guitar and instead focused on the question thrown her way. She could lie, and Stef would see right through it, or she could tell the truth and be honest with how she was feeling? Something she didn't often do.

Standing the guitar up beside her on the ground, Callie ran her fingers through her hair before turning to face the blonde, taking in Stef's gaze for the first time, noting that it was annoyance or anything bad, it was of her being concerned and sympathetic.

"I had a bad day at school, there were a lot of things going through my mind and I was wanting or rather needing to come home..But I didn't go and ask Lena because I didn't want her to be disappointed that I wanted to go home and then she was going to call you and you'd be disappointed too..I don't like disappointing you guys if I can help it." the brunette murmured faintly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ears. Stef let out a soft sigh as she reached out to take Callie's hand, offering the brunette her support.

"Love, you could never disappoint us for needing to come home, as long as it's within reason, you know that. What happened at school today?". Stef asked softly, using her thumb to rub the back of Callie's hand gently in response.

"Today, it was just one thing after the other that was reminding me of my past.. and it all kept reminding me. Someone had a birthday and her mom had made her a scrapbook with old photos and photos of her when she was a baby, and it made me realise that I have no idea where any of our photos are from when we were younger..and that was just after first period." Callie let out a chuckle as she shook her head before continuing "And then at lunch, some girl at the table next to mine was saying she and her boyfriend just had sex for the first time and how it was so magical.. All I could see was Liam. Liam's face. And the way he moved..everything was Liam.. he's never going to leave me alone."

Callie felt Stef's hand squeezing her own before looking down at it with a smile, Stef really was the best. The brunette looked up and met the familiar eyes of the blonde before looking on as she spoke "If you had of told mama all that, she wouldn't have been disappointed about you needing to go home.. she would've understood you know? She would've understood the need of space and how you couldn't be at school, especially if you were seeing Liam."

As Callie let go of Stef's hand, she changed position so her head was on the blonde's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist. With wide eyes in shock, Stef wrapped her arm around Callie, pressing a kiss to her head and continuing "You need to remember to trust us love, we aren't going anywhere you know?". Stef spoke, rubbing her hand up and down Callie's arm softly.

"You're going to need to keep telling me that Stef, it's going to take me awhile to comprehend that you and Lena mean it and aren't lying." Callie murmured softly as she leaned into the blonde's touch. As the duo sat there in silence, Callie couldn't help but feel safe in the blonde's arms, something of which she hadn't felt in what felt like forever. She rubbed a hand tiredly over her face, not sleepy but just exhausted from the day that was. Stef was about to speak when she caught sight of the woman that she called her forever partner.

"Hello my love." Stef spoke, feeling as Callie went to move but Stef just tightened her grasp on the brunette, keeping her in place.

Lena smiled as she walked towards the duo, pressing a kiss to her love's lips followed by a kiss to Callie's forehead "Well if it isn't two thirds of my favorite ladies, what brings upon this cuddle session outside, especially without inviting me?". Lena asked, taking a seat at the empty end of the seat, rubbing her her hand on Callie's back.

"We are just discussing the adventurous day our daughter had today." Stef spoke, smiling at her wife. If only the rest of the family would be home, then she'd have everyone she loved at home, but now, now it was just the three of them.

"Something adventurous happened at school today? I didn't hear about anything happening.." Lena spoke with a frown in the duo's direction. When Callie all but tightened her grasp on the blonde, Stef knew she wasn't going to say anything so she took it upon herself to bring her wife up to speed.

"Well our lovely, strong, independent daughter wanted to come home by first period but didn't go to you or me as she didn't want to disappoint us. By the end of lunch time, her non existent past and lack off family photos came to the forefront of her mind, as well as the situation with Liam, with Cal seeing his face everywhere..but she stayed at school to not disappoint anyone."

At the blonde's comment, Lena felt her heart drop. Their poor daughter had such a horrible day, it most definitely screwing with her mentality, but she didn't want to disappoint them and go home, despite struggling? Leaning forward, Lena placed her head on Callie's back whilst wrapping her arms around the teen before speaking "Your mom and I love you Cal, you need to try and remember to trust us, we aren't going anywhere. If you need to go home because of stuff happening at school, then come to me okay? It's what we moms are here for because we love you."

The trio sat in silence for awhile, letting the words sink in for their daughter, as well as giving her the time to process what they were saying but the brunette couldn't help but snort slightly in response before it turned into laugh "I'm sorry.. I'm not laughing at what you just said, I'm laughing because Stef said exactly the same thing moments before." Callie smiled tearfully, wiping away the tears that had been falling when Lena was speaking. Here she was, sandwiched between two of the most important women who were currently in her life and she really couldn't be happier.

"This is the best mama sandwich I've ever had by default."

A/N: This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	7. Knowing She's There

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. Thanks to the guest who suggested Callie sick and chicken pox, there will be a part two to this one.

**SUMMARY:** Being sick is never easy, but when you've got two supportive and helpful moms, it makes it just a little bit better.

Closing her eyes briefly, Callie let out an inward groan as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She was honestly in a lot of pain, and she was feeling hot but perhaps she should take Lena up on the offer of her lounge if they were needing a lay down, she just never wanted to appear weak. Opening her eyes, Callie focused back onto the lesson. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of this lesson left. Fifteen minutes she had to sit there and deal with the pain. Fifteen minutes she needed to stay awake for. She could totally do it.

Every time she went to check the time, only a minute had gone past. She probably looked like she was counting down to the end of class and she was, just not in the way that everyone else was. Everything that her teacher was saying just seemed to go in one ear and out the other, she was going to have to ask Lena to get the notes from the lesson, she really didn't want to fail the class just because she was sick.

As she heard the bell signaling the end of class, Callie let out the breath that she was holding in before quickly packing up her things. She was a bit slow due to how she was feeling but she was trying to be quick. Picking up her bag, Callie headed in the direction of the vice principals office, even if she wasn't her foster mother, she'd still know the way there due to the few times she seemed to get into trouble. Knocking on the door, Callie let herself in as she was instructed.

Lena placed her pen down as she looked on as the door opened, a frown soon appearing on her face noting that it was her foster daughter there and not a student in trouble, unless her eldest daughter was in trouble? "Cal, is everything okay?". The concern on the mother's face was soon there when she noted how the teen looked so defeated.

Placing her bag beside the lounge, Callie plopped herself down as she curled herself up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her stomach "I don't feel too hot mama." Callie murmured softly as she finally allowed herself to properly close her eyes in the comfort of her mother's office.

The use of the word mama didn't go un-noticed by Lena, she was ecstatic Callie had finally called her something she has been trying to get her to say, but not pushing her in the slightest, but she was more focused on the teen curled up on her lounge. Pushing herself away from the desk, Lena walked around to kneel on the ground before the other, placing her hand to Callie's forehead and frowned, she was heating up. "Are you just hot? Is anything else wrong?". Lena whispered softly as she ran her fingers through dark locks.

As Lena's fingers through her hair, Callie let out the breath she was holding. The sensation was calming her and making her feel serene, it was also telling her that she wasn't going to be doing this alone. Licking her lips, Callie kept her eyes closed before speaking "I have a really sore stomach, it's making me feel queezy.. and I'm really cold." she spoke softly as she tightened her hold on herself trying to keep warm.

Standing up, Lena moved to the back of her door and grabbed her coat before returning back to her daughter and covering the teen with it. Callie inhaled the scent of her mama and snuggled deeper into the jacket over herself before she whispered softly "Thanks Mama."

"Of course baby." With that, Lena leaned down to press a soft kiss to Callie's forehead before moving back to her desk to send off a message to her wife. If Stef wasn't busy she was going to see if the blonde could come and pick up Callie, she had a big conference with the board of directors for school that she couldn't miss if it could be avoided, and perhaps if Stef was having a quiet day then she could leave early.

THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERS

Thankfully, her wife was able to get away from work early and Lena was just waiting for the blonde to arrive. She was seated behind her desk, doing her paperwork, keeping an eye on her daughter on the lounge, every so often going over to make sure her daughter was still breathing okay and not too hot. Hearing a soft knock on her door, Lena looked up with a smile as her favorite blonde entered.

"Hey babe." Lena whispered softly as she moved out from behind her desk and walked towards the blonde, greeting her with a kiss to the cheek. She knew she got lucky in this life, she had a great job, a supportive wife and amazing children, there really wasn't anything else she cared to have because in her mind, she had it all.

"How's the patient?". Stef asked, wrapping an arm around her wife to pull her in close. Stef looked down at their eldest daughter on the lounge and she could see how pale she was and the shivers going through her body, it pained to see their daughter sick.

"She's not feeling too hot, she mumbled a few words when she came in, along with calling me mama, and then I gave her my coat to keep warm but she's really not feeling okay." Lena admitted slightly, she was worried about her daughter being sick, but she worried about all of their babies when they got sick, it was just about being a mom.

Stef squeezed her wife with her arm that was wrapped around her before letting to go to kneel down in front of the teen. Running her fingers through Callie's hair. she could feel the heat coming off of her head. "Callie, baby..can you wake up for mom please? I'm here to take you home." Stef spoke, nudging Callie slightly to get her to wake up.

Callie pulled the coat closer, wanting to take in her mother's scent before shaking her head in response "I don't wanna." Callie mumbled faintly as she kept her eyes closed. Lena chuckled softly as she saw her daughter tighten her grip on her coat. Moving to the other side of Stef, Lena leaned down to press a soft kiss to Callie's head, testing her temperature once again.

"You need to go home baby so mom can put you to bed, so you can get better.. you can take my jacket home as well if you want." Lena offered, maybe that would get the teen to budge. Lena and Stef knelt there in front of the brunette, waiting for her to respond. It was moments later when she opened her eyes before speaking "I really get to take your jacket home?". With a chuckle, Lena nodded her head with a smile "Of course baby."

"Okay then mama." Whelp, there it was again. A word that gave Lena butterflies in her stomach. She turned her surprise gaze back to her wife once more and smiled, yep, she definitely heard it too and she loved it. The mother's stood up and off to the side, allowing Callie to get up. Pushing herself slowly into a seating position, Callie sat up taking in a few deep breaths. She was okay, she wasn't going to be sick.

As she took in her deep breaths, she missed the look of worry that her mothers gave each other. Standing up, Callie lifted up Lena's jacket and slipped her arms through the holes and pulled the jacket tighter around herself. Lena moved forward and pulled Callie into her arms followed by a kiss to her head "You go with Mom baby, I'll bring your bag home when I do." With a nod, Callie moved into Stef's awaiting arms and the duo soon headed out to the car, both buckling up to take the short trip home.

With Lena's jacket tightened around her and her seat belt on, Callie rested her head on the cool window. She was so tired, and cold, and hot, and a nauseous and just everything. "Mom, I don't feel too good." Callie murmured as she kept her eyes closed. As the three letter word left Callie's mouth, she turned her head towards the teen in shock and love before focusing back on the road.

"I know baby, we will be home soon I promise. When we get home, go upstairs to bed and I'll come up with a drink and some medication for you." Stef spoke out as she placed a gentle hand on Callie's thigh and rubbed it softly, watching as her daughter nodded her head in response, she could definitely do that.

As they arrived home, Callie unclipped her seat belt and headed towards the front door, waiting for her blonde mother to come and open it for her. Once stepping inside, Callie slowly made her way up the stairs and went to go to hers and Marianna's room but stopped, no, she didn't want that right now. She felt her feet moving and she was heading in the direction of the moms room. Pushing open the door, Callie tiredly moved to Lena's side of the bed and flopped down, with the coat still wrapped around her frame.

As Stef grabbed a bottle of water and medication for her daughter, she went upstairs to the girls bedroom to give her them but stopped at the top when she noticed her own bedroom door opened, they normally closed before leaving so she wasn't sure why it was open now? Moving towards the frame, Stef felt her heart drop when she realised Callie had found her way to their bed instead of her own and her hear grew. Taking out her phone, Stef was quick to take the photo before returning it to her pocket. Moving to the side of the bed, Stef sat down next to Callie, asking the teen to sit up. Callie sat up tiredly as her mom helped her to drink the water and the medications before laying back down. "Thank you mom, I love you."

As those words left Callie's mouth, Stef smiled. Standing back up, Stef removed Callie's shoes before pulling the blankets up over the teen and tucking her into place, she knew if she tried to take off Lena's jacket she'd get her head bitten off so she'd leave it on, for now. Placing a kiss to her daughter's head, Stef walked headed into the bathroom to get changed into her own sweats. She may be home but she could get some paperwork done too.

THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERS

It was later that night after dinner that Lena made her way up the stairs to check on her daughter, as well as to give her some more medication. She made a slight detour past Callie's room to grab the teen something comfortable to wear before returning back to her bedroom. Placing the clothes on the cupboard in the bathroom, Lena returned to sit on the edge of the bed beside her daughter.

"Callie, baby, it's Mama, I need you to take up so I can give you some medication and so you can possibly have a shower too, it'll make you feel better." Lena said softly as she ran her fingers through brown locks, waiting for the teen to wake up. Callie blinked her eyes slowly, allowing her eyes to adjust to the lighting.

"There she is..how about that shower?". Lena asked as she stood up from the bed and pulled the covers back slowly from Callie, eyeing her on the bed. She still didn't have any color on her face, or back into it and she was hopeful she'd was getting better.

"Can I keep your jacket?". Callie asked tiredly as she sat up on the bed, shivering slightly as the cold air hit her body. Lena reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before speaking.

"How about I do you one better..you have a shower and when you get out, I'll have a jumper ready for you..how does that deal sound?". Lena spoke with a soft smile, tilting her head to the side as she waited for Callie's response.

"Can you uhm, stay with me please?". Callie asked softly as she stood up from the bed. With a nod, Lena moved to the teen to the bathroom.

"I'll wait out on the bed whilst you have a shower so you can have your space, I'll even leave it open a crack okay?". With that question, Callie nodded her head in agreement, that sounded perfectly good to her. Kissing the top of Callie's head, Lena left the bathroom for a moment to grab a sweater that had her perfume on it and returned to the bathroom to place it on the bench. She doubled checked on her daughter to make sure she was okay before going back into the bedroom to take a seat on the bed, she was going to make sure she was okay.

When Stef had gone to bed that night, she found her daughter in her wive's sweater, curled up in said wive's arms. They looked so blissful but she knew it wasn't easy and that their eldest daughter was sick. She quickly got changed into her own pjs and crawled into bed behind her wife, checking to make sure both of them were okay before falling asleep herself to sounds of her two loves heavy breathing.

When Callie woke up early the next morning still curled up in her mother's arms, she blinked as she groaned internally. She was still so cold and in so much pain. Pulling herself out of Lena's arms, Callie walked into the bathroom and went to wash her face but stopped when she found herself in the mirror. What the..

Callie's eyes were wide. She was covered in spots. Head to toe in spots. Not just normal spots. Chicken pox spots. "Mommm." Callie called out. She heard movement in the bedroom, followed by a slight thud and soon two heads were poked into the bathroom. She didn't even need to speak because she saw the light bulbs go off in her moms eyes.

"Well crap, at least we've both already had it."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	8. Happy Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. Thanks to the guest for suggesting this!

**SUMMARY:** Birthday's were never her most favorite time of the year, but perhaps with a family it might soon be something to look forward to?

Callie didn't need to look at what date was coming up in a few days, she already knew and was dreading it. It was her birthday. The first few years in the foster system were kind of shit, and she never did tell anyone at them about her birthday after the first time. She only needed to say it once before she learned to not say it again. She was so excited the first time, but that was because she was so naive.

The first time, she had gone up to her foster parents asking if she could go to the park for her birthday. She didn't ask for anything lavish or exciting, all she wanted to do was to be able to take her brother to the park for her birthday. That's all she wanted. But when she received two quick punches to the face and a swift kick to the stomach, it was safe to say she never asked that again. That included here.

She had only been with the Adams Foster family for a few months now and whilst they were lovely people and she had never been somewhere so nice, she still wasn't 100% sure about telling them about her birthday coming up. The only person that knew it was her birthday was Jude, and she had asked for him to not mention it to anyone but she knew he would.

Running her fingers through her hair, Callie decided she had enough of tossing and turning and trying to sleep so she decided to head downstairs to get a glass of water. Hoping no one else was awake as she really didn't feel like bringing up old wounds. Literally.

Padding down the stairs, Callie entered the kitchen and let out a sigh, no one else was there. She moved to the cupboard to grab a glass before pouring herself one to take a seat at the island, sitting in her normal spot. Because of growing up in foster care, Callie never expected anything for her birthday. Her foster families only ever used some of the money the government gave them for her and Jude, and it was only ever spent on food. Even clothes they got hand downs and that's it, they were often ripped as well.

As she cradled the glass in her hands, Callie stared at the liquid, getting lost in her thoughts. She had school tomorrow, which meant she needed to have enough sleep to function tomorrow without going off at a teacher or fellow student, she'd have zero sleep many times before but never under their roof, and she couldn't screw this up for Jude.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, Callie tilted her head to the side and listened. They were soft and not hurried, and she knew those footsteps, it also meant that one of the moms were about to join her because they were Lena's. She felt the older woman pause at the entrance to the kitchen before walking in softly. "Hey slug-a-bug, what're you doing up?". As she walked past her daughter, Lena ran a hand gently up the brunette's back.

Callie turned her head at the question, followed by a slight shrug of her shoulders before speaking " I was having trouble sleeping so I thought it'd come downstairs to grab a glass of water, hoping that would allow me to try and get some sleep." the teen admitted as she followed Lena's movements with her eyes, watching as she herself moved to grab a glass of water.

"Everything okay Cal?". Lena asked as she sat down opposite the teen at the island, observing her eldest daughter carefully, clearly able to see that there was something going on in the girls mind, and she wanted her to at least know they were there.

Callie thought about Lena's question, she knew the older woman actually meant it and was trying to be helpful, but she still wasn't overly good at trusting people, that much is for sure, but she was trying. She was trying. She didn't try at any of her other foster homes because they never wanted her to.

"Yep, everything's fine. I'm going to go back to bed now and try and get some sleep. Goodnight Lena, or good morning, either or."Callie spoke as she stepped back from the island to put her glass on the sink before she stood up and heading upstairs back to her room. She really did need to get some sleep, it was going to be a long week.

As Lena watched their eldest daughter head up the stairs to her own room, she can't help worry. She could see the expressions on her face, and it made her worry. She just wanted the girl to be okay and to know they really did love and care for her, a lot. With a shake of her head, Lena finished off her own drink before heading up the stairs to join her love back in bed, was going to be an interesting couple of days, she just wanted to know what was up with their daughter.

THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERS

"Hey Stef, do you think there's something up with Cal?". Lena asked softly as she fixed the blankets around her. It was a few days after her run in with Callie in the kitchen and she had noticed the teen hadn't seemed to be any better to what she had been when they ran into each other and it made her worried.

"Yeah I've noticed something wrong as well, do you reakon it has something to do with her birthday coming up? I think she thinks that we don't know it's her birthday in a couple of days.." Stef spoke softly as she looked up from the book that she was reading to turn her attention to the other. Lena can't help but not her head in understanding. It was only just the other day that she had subsequently overheard Callie and her brother Jude talking about her impending birthday and how she didn't want anyone to know, something of which broke her heart.

All they wanted was the duo to be happy because they were sure loved in the house, even their own parents loved Callie and Jude as much as they loved their other grand babies and it warmed her heart to know that they loved as such because she knew, she and Stef loved them so and really were going to look at hopefully adopting them.

Looking over at her partner in bed beside her, Stef was worried. Lena looked so upset and it really was breaking her heart. Closing her book and placing it down on her beside table, Stef wrapped her arm around her love and pulled her in close, placing a soft kiss to the brunette's head "I love you, you worry so much and sometimes over worry but I love you. And the kids are incredibly lucky to have you in their life." Stef spoke softly, kissing her head again.

As the words flowed out of her loves mouth, Lena smiles. She really did get lucky in this life time. She had a woman who loved her unconditionally and although only one of the children were biologically theirs through the birth, their other babies would always be just that: theirs. and she really wasn't fond of sharing, that's for sure.

"And they are incredibly lucky to have you too..we definitely work well together and balance them and us out." Lena spoke softly as she shuffled slightly in the bed as she wrapped an arm around Stef's waist, placing her head on her chest before letting out a soft sigh "I really do love you Stefanie Marie Foster."Lena spoke softly before leaning up to press a soft kiss to familiar lips before returning her head back down to the blonde's chest with a sigh, yeah, she got lucky.

THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERS

When she awoke the morning of her birthday, Callie didn't feel any better. If anything she felt sick, unsure as to what they day could possibly bring, she was just thankful because it meant she didn't have to deal with school as well. Rolling over in bed, Callie let out a soft sigh as she came face to face with her brother, Jude.

"Hey baby, what're you doing here?". Callie yawned as she rubbed her eyes. She turned her attention back to her brother with a smile, he seemed so excited to just be there sitting in front of her and it really did make her smile.

"I wanted to be the first one to give you your birthday present." he spoke excitedly as he handed her a roughly wrapped and she smiled, she had no idea as to where he got the money from to even buy her anything but really, she loved it. Opening the present, she found a book. It seemed old and tattered but she loved it because it reminded her of them: they were broken and tattered too but they were still good.

As if he could sense his sisters question, Jude spoke "Don't worry, they don't know I bought it..I mowed the lawn for some of our neighbors and they gave me some money for it.. wasn't much but it was enough." the teen spoke. Callie smiled fondly at her brother, no matter what had happened, whether in the past or present, she knew she'd always have her brother. Reaching out, she pulled him into her with a smile "thank you baby, I love it."

Callie let out a smile as she felt Jude crawl into bed with her, curling up into her side. Now this, this was how her birthday typically started off, just her and her brother curled up in bed. Just the two of them with nothing or anyone to worry about. Letting out a yawn, Callie felt Jude fall asleep and so she decided to follow his lead and close her eyes too. She was awfully tired and hadn't gotten much sleep over the last few days.

It was a few hours later when the Jacob's siblings were being shaken gently awake. With blurry eyes, Callie squinted as she opened them to come eye to eye with Marianna, when did she get dressed? "You guys need to hurry up and have showers, we're leaving in twenty minutes. Cal, moms said you can go ahead and use theirs just so we can all get out of here on time" Marianna spoke as she sat down on the edge of the bed, gently poking both of them to make sure they were awake.

Callie let out a groan as she held Jude tightly for a moment before pushing him away gently, telling him to go for a shower. Callie laid there for a bit longer, snuggled up under her blankets before letting out a sigh and pushing the blankets off of her body. Standing up, the teen grabbed her bits and pieces for the shower and headed into the moms bathroom, placing her things on the bench as she stripped. She did as Marianna said and was quick to have a shower and get ready. As she was grabbing her bag from her room, she turned around and smiled at Jude who had just entered.

"Ready to go down and see what everyone wants baby?". the teen asked, smiling at the nod that was thrown her way. The duo headed down the stairs and before they could even say anything, Stef was hustling the duo out to the car where the rest of the family were waiting. What on earth was going on? Had she done something? There were many thoughts whirling around her mind, some good but most of them weren't.

Letting out a soft sigh, Callie crossed her arms across her chest as she placed her head on the window, probably wasn't wise but her mind was running a million miles a minute, that much was for sure. She was so caught up in the words swirling around her mind that she completely missed the looks her moms shared between one another and back at her then back on the road.

It was nearly two and a bit hours later when Callie was being shaken from her slumber once again. She blinked her eyes open slowly before sitting up curiously, where on earth were they? Stef slipped out of the drivers seat and held the backdoor open for the children of her family to trickle out, meeting of the car to her love's eyes with a smile, they were finally there.

Callie being the last one out, stood frozen to the spot. Why could she hear singing and kids laughing? Lena moved around to her daughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turned her to face the other way where the rest of the family were standing with the biggest smiles on their faces "Uhm, what's going on?". Callie questioned.

Stef moved towards her daughter and stood on the other side of her with a smile "Well slug-a-bug, today is a very important day. You see, today, is someone we all admire and love and respect's birthday..and I know she doesn't celebrate it, or ask for things in fear that she'll get hurt in the process but you see, we wanted to do something special and important for her so..we brought her and the rest of the family to the happiest place on earth..Disneyland."Stef spoke as Lena continued on with a grin "Happy Birthday Baby."

As the words left their mouths, Callie couldn't help the tears fall down her cheeks.. For the first time in a very long while, she didn't have to quiver in fear that she was going to be hurt, or that she couldn't ask for something even if it was stupid. For the first time, she really was safe. "Oh love."Stef whispered softly as both she and Lena scooped their eldest daughter up into mama sandwich. It was moments later the rest of the family joined in, turning into one big family hug. They squeezed one another tightly. It was moments like these that were perfect. Almost at least. Until Marianna interrupted.

"Guys come on, enough family stuff. I want to get the prettiest set of Minnie Mouse ears."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	9. Head in a Maze

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

SUMMARY: When Callie was taken away from the loving foster home and put into a house that she felt too claustrophobic in, she begins to doubt her moms will come and save her.

All she had ever wanted, was a family. People to love and to accept her for all the baggage that she brought along with her and to feel safe. That was the only thing that she had ever wanted and in all of the foster homes, this home, with Stef and Lena, it was the only home that she had ever felt any of them. The love, the feeling of safe..actually being wanted. Callie let out a soft sigh as she held her knees tightly to her chest and looked around the quiet room.

The woman that she was living with..she wasn't horrible. She just wasn't nice either. Her electricity to the room was only available to the light switch in the hall past the door, the door that was locked the moment she entered the bedroom. That's where she found herself now, curled up in a pitch black room with no one but herself and her thoughts. With no family. No one to love her. No where to feel safe. She was all alone. Just like she always had been.

She hated the darkness, she never used to, but she certainly did now. And the quiet? She hated the quiet. She couldn't hear her siblings fighting over who got the shower first, or fighting because someone was taking too long in the bathroom, or fighting because someone took the last of the milk...or hearing Lena and Stef sorting out the fighting and telling them to stop fighting and that they'll go and get more milk or something. She missed home. She missed her family. All she wanted to do was go home.

Wiping at the tears that rolled down her cheeks, Callie moved to rest her back against the headboard, her knees still clutched to her chest. She had been sent to 'her' room since the moment she entered the house, she had even called her a flight risk which was her reasoning for locking the door. But she was so hungry, the care worker had told the foster carer that she hadn't eaten but that didn't bother her, she still got sent to the room.

All she wanted to do, was to go home. She just wanted to be home with her family. Family in relation to the Adams Fosters was something she never thought she'd associate with them. Originally they were just her foster family and Jude, but then they became her family and the people she cared and loved about and it all felt so weird to call them that: Family. She hadn't had it in awhile and so she knew thought it was real..But they were. They were real.

She didn't how long had passed, hours maybe, but when she heard voices downstairs, she knew not to be hopeful but to be curious, curious as to who was downstairs at such a later hour. It was a few moments letter when she heard a key in the door followed by it being flung open, scaring her slightly causing her to jump. She was told to grab her things and to go downstairs, now. She was leaving.

Not needing to be told twice, Callie grabbed her bag that was still packed and headed downstairs. When she spotted the familiar blonde, she couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief. She came. Her mom had actually came and kept her promises. Rushing over to the blonde, Callie wrapped her arms tightly around Stef, giving a long squeeze to know she was there. She watched on as Stef eyed her for a brief moment before letting go and speaking those few words she had been needing to hear "Let's go home."

THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTE

The journey home, Callie didn't speak a word. If anything, she was still kind of frozen with a little bit of shock. But Stef knew they'd be talking about this later, she also knew not to ask her daughter questions now when she knew it wouldn't be good if they spoke, it's something they'd do when they get home. That much was for sure.

The drive home wasn't long exactly but with the silence, it felt longer. As they pulled into the driveway of the familiar building, Callie grabbed her bag and stepped out, taking in a few deep moments to take a breath before putting on her fake smile and entered the house. She took in all of the hugs and smiles and she knew she was loved and safe here, but she still felt sick. Hugging her mama tightly, she let go as she moved onto her siblings, it really did feel so good to finally be home.

Callie hadn't said much since being home, something of which she knew hadn't gone un-noticed by her moms but, she really didn't feel like saying much. When the others were doing random odd bits and pieces, Callie decided to slip outside instead to sit on the swinging chair on the porch, she needed a moment to herself. It was ironic but she needed the quiet that she hated at that house.

Tilting her head back, Callie looked over at the night sky. It was dark outside but the stars were shining bright that night and they really were beautiful, she knew that their mom was up there looking over them. Looking over at the mistakes that she was making and hopefully, hopefully, still loving and supporting her. And part of her believed that she is the reason she was able to come back to her moms, to come back and feel safe. She was probably the reason why it was Lena that Bill had gone to when she got out the first time.

She didn't realise how caught up in her mind she was that she didn't hear the moms in question exit the front door and to stand in front of her, she really was out of it. It's funny, the one thing she wanted right now were her moms and she just didn't know what to say even if she decided to speak.

"Hey love, do you mind if we swing with you?". Stef asked softly, noting how fragile their eldest daughter looked. With a shrug of her shoulders, Callie moved over in the middle of the two seater, feeling both of her moms take a seat on either side of her. It was a squishy fit but they made it work, and, if anything, Callie liked being so close to the women.

They sat in silence for awhile before feeling Stef wrap her arm around the teen, her hand resting close to her wive's shoulder. "We know you're not okay love, and we are going to sit here only until you're ready to talk, we don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want to?" Stef spoke softly, wanting to try and crack through their daughters shell.

Callie sat there, surrounded by the most love she had ever felt and she didn't know what to even say, or think. She was loved. She was cared for. And she really did have a family and a home. Callie looked down her own hands that were clutching each other in her lap, it was allowing to take in a deep breath to think. She cleared her throat slightly before speaking "When I first got there, she kind of sent me straight to a room that she said was mine. It was a normal room, walls and bed and whatever but the moment she left the room." Callie spoke as she bit her lip before continuing "What I didn't realise is that the light switch to the room is on the outside..in the hall way. On the other side of the door that she had locked.." Callie spoke, feeling her moms grasp on her tighten.

She knew they weren't angry at her or the words that she had just said, they were just wanting to protect her, and it was for that she loved them for. Feeling them beside her, Callie grew the courage to continue "She had locked me in a room that was pitch black. She had darkened the windows so you couldn't even see out. The only way in and out of that room was by the same door that she had locked..if I wanted to leave I had to knock on the door to be allowed to let out..she was it was because I was a flight risk and that she was doing it for my own good... all I wanted to do was come home and be with my family and eat dinner."

As those words left her mouth, Lena's gaze looked over their daughter's head and met the eyes she was looking for: her wive's. She needed to make sure she had heard Callie correctly, that the old hag had locked their Callie, their daughter, in her room without dinner? That was not good enough. Suddenly full of something, Lena stands up shocking the two women still seated before her. Stef turned her attention to her wife with curiosity as to where this was going. "What? Don't look at me like that. Our daughter hasn't had dinner and I can hear her stomach grumbling, we are going to cook food." Taking Callie's hand, she tugged her to stand up gently before nodding at her wife "Come on, we can talk more in the kitchen. The other kids have gone upstairs to get ready for bed."

As they walked towards the kitchen, Callie felt herself wrapped up in her moms arms and she honestly did feel safe but she still felt sick. Moving to the kitchen, Lena directed the teen to sit at her spot at the island before they moved to cook their daughter some food, most likely a sandwich as it was the best solution to making Callie's stomach she took her seat at the bench, Callie placed her elbows on the table and put her head in the palm of her hands, allowing her to take in a few deep breaths and to sort a few things out going through in her mind.

Callie felt the stares her moms were giving her, she knew it wasn't sympathy, it was worry they were giving her. She knew all they were doing was just caring about her and for her. They worked around the kitchen in silence and Callie knew they were just waiting for the teen to continue, and she wanted to, she was just..something. Taking in a few deep breaths, Callie kept her head in her hands before speaking "I hated that house. I was so scared. I was scared that you guys wouldn't be able to get me out, I was scared that I was going to have to live there, I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to come home. I was scared that I wasn't going to be able to feel safe or loved again." Callie finally admitted before clearing her throat to continue "I.. I'm scared of that room. I'm scared that the darkness that surrounds me is going to overcome me and my thoughts."

Hearing Callie say that she was scared, it hurt them. Their own daughter was scared of the darkness surrounding her, she was scared of the darkness consuming her. Placing the food down in front of Callie, Lena and Stef sat down on either side of her, both of them wrapping an arm around the teen and pulled her in. "It's okay to be scared baby, it only means that you're human. As for that room, you will never be leaving this house. You will be living here forever and we will make sure that happens. And to your thoughts.. Mom and I are going to try so hard to help you to over come that and to stop your thoughts from becoming too much in your head okay? We promise. We aren't going to break our promises either."

Lena spoke softly, squeezing Callie tightly. All they wanted for their daughter was for her to feel happy and wanted, not like she doesn't belong. Callie wiped away the tears that were falling before sitting up and turning her head and placing it on Lena's chest. Stef wrapped her arms around both of her loves, pressing a kiss to Callie's head softly before speaking.

"We love you Callie, and we will do everything and anything we can to make sure you know that we love you. That we care for you and that we will do anything and everything to make sure that you understand and know that too okay? No matter what happens, we've got you love. Okay? We've got you."

A/N: This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	10. Sick Two-Gether

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

SUMMARY: When two of the Adams Foster members are sick, they decide to bunk together instead.

When Stef had come in earlier that morning to wake them up for school, Callie couldn't help but mumble unintelligently about feeling sick, something about headache, aches and fever. She remembered the cold hand touching her forehead, followed by being forced to take some medication. The next thing she remembered was her mom tucking her back into bed, pressing a kiss to her head, saying something about one of them being home sick too if she needed anything but she was too far gone to even hear what she was saying. She was tired. She was exhausted. And she was sore.

Waking up a few hours earlier, Callie opened her eyes up with a groan. She needed to get up and take some medication but she didn't want to get up, she felt horrible. Turning over in bed, she smiled softly. She knew that whichever mom was home that was sick too, she'd still be taking care of her. There on her bed side table were some more medication and water. Leaning forward, she swallowed them with some water before taking her time to stand up. She needed more sleep but she wanted to check on whichever mom first though.

Yawning, Callie shuffled down the hallway of the house connecting the bedrooms when she came to a stop outside her moms room, smiling faintly at the curly brunette locks splayed over her pillow. Mama was home. The look on her face, even asleep, was probably how she looked, heaven knows she felt horrible.

Entering the bedroom, Callie moved to Stef's side of the bed and crawled in, moving closer to the person she called her mama. Feeling movement in the bed, Lena rolled over tiredly as she spotted her fellow sick Adams Foster household member and pulled her in close, pressing a soft kiss onto her head as they settled into the big bed. Together. Sick, with each other as their company. It was going to be a long day but at least they were together.

When Lena awoke sometime later, she looked down at the mass of brown locks on her chest. Breathing in the smell of her shampoo, Lena smiled. Her eyes could've still been closed and she would've know who that was just by the smell. All three women in her life all smelled differently, and it did not matter where she was, she loved the smell.

"Callie, baby, we need to get up and have something to eat and take some medication." Lena mumbled tiredly, rubbing her daughters back softly. She could tell the day was going to bring a whole lot of nothing for the pair, probably just staying in bed curled up together.

At her mother's question, Callie shook her head in response before speaking "I'm not hungry, I just wanna stay here." and to emphasize her wanting to stay, Callie tightened her hold on her mother. She was so incredibly content where she was and didn't want to move, knowing if she did, she may not find that spot again. Lena chuckled softly as she squeezed her daughter back slightly in response.

"Well how about a compromise baby, how about we take some medication with some fluids and then we just curl up in bed and watch some tv here in moms bed?". Lena asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind the brunette's ears, waiting for her daughter to speak. It wasn't exactly a compromise because they were going to be taking some medication. Lena kissed her daughter before sliding out of the bed and heading towards her bathroom.

Lena returned with some medication for Callie, having taken her own in the bathroom, handing the now seated girl the glass and pills before sliding back in next to the teen, grabbing the tv remotes as she curled back up. She wasn't feeling hot in the slightest but she was a mom first, and had to make sure her daughter was fine first and foremost.

Lena watched as Callie took the pills before putting the glass back down on the bedside table and returning her spot to her mama's chest. Even when she was younger and she was sick, she always seemed to feel slightly better when she had her head on her mom's chest. With a smile, Lena wrapped her teen up in her arms, she was glad Callie was seemingly happy in their home, especially with her.

"Alright baby, what're we feeling like watching? Not something too funny though as it hurts my chest to laugh..which I'm sure it does for you too." Lena spoke softly. Feeling her daughter nod her head, Lena tightened her grasp on the teen as she flicked on the tv. Going through the channels, Lena stopped on a channel. "How about the marathon of the old Charmed? I remembered loving this when it was on."

As her mother spoke about the show, Callie nodded her head in agreement. She smiled as she felt the older woman squeeze her, she felt the love radiating through their interconnecting bodies. "I used to love the show too..I read the books when I was younger too.. I had to sell at the second foster home so Jude and I could eat. Didn't get much for them but it was enough to be able to eat." Callie commented softly as she shuffled on the bed a bit so she could still have her head on her Mama's chest but still watch the tv.

At Callie's admission, Lena's heart dropped. There were many things they still didn't know about Callie and Jude but every time something like this comes out, it breaks her heart even more and makes her wish, more than anything, they were their first foster homes, then maybe they wouldn't have been through too much trouble.

"Oh yeah? You're always reading, do you have a favorite genre?". Lena questions, rubbing Callie's back softly in response.

"Not overly no, I'm pretty open to all. I'm not the biggest fan of horror novels but I do love to read..the traditional old style ones are my favorite, along with the sci style of novels too." It was true, she loved to read. She remembered reading the X Files books when she was younger, buying them for 20c at a second hand book store. That was before they were trying to save every cent.

Listening to her daughter speak about reading, Lena smiled. Maybe she did have a family member that took after her in her love for reading, it seemed to be really not just her. She was definitely going to show her daughter her most favorite place in town. "Are you feeling any better baby?".

No matter how many times Lena asked the question, Callie still couldn't get over the fact that there were people who cared about her and loved her. It still felt pretty surreal to her. She was used to it being just her and Jude, and sure, their mom loved them, but that was the last time they actually felt anything that resembled love.

"Not really no. I mean, I'm content but I think that's just because I'm with you. Kind of glad I didn't go to school though, really don't think I could make it." At the present moment, she didn't think she could get through the week, she honestly felt like shit. Yawning, Callie rubbed her eyes as she snuggled into her mama's chest.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll be here when you wake up." And with that, Lena pressed a kiss to Callie's head and turned the volume slightly down, allowing her daughter to get some sleep. It seemed as though the teen got the worse end of the sick stick compared to her.

Reaching for her phone, Lena looked at the screen blearily, it was her wife informing her that she was going to take the kids out for dinner as to not annoy the duo but would bring them home something small so it'd be easy on her stomach. Her wife was so incredibly thoughtful and loving, wonderful.

It was sometime later that Lena felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, Lena squinted as her gaze came into contact of eyes that belonged to her wife. Feeling a warmth on her chest, she looked down and smiled, not realising the teen was still asleep, or even that they had been asleep for that long.

Yawning, Lena rubbed her tired face with her free hand before turning her gaze back to her wife beside her "Hey babe, how long have you guys been home for?".

"About an hour or so, I told the kids to stay away from you two, wanting to give you some more time asleep. I didn't realise that slug-a-bug had joined you in here though..not complaining, just a surprise." Lena smiled at Stef's admission, rubbing her hand up and down Callie's back, which elicited a response.

"Noooo, don't move mama." Callie groaned as she tightened her grasp on her mother slightly, not wanting to let her mother go. She felt horrible and Lena being there was helping her to feel better, not much but she was slightly.

Stef let out a slight chuckle as she leaned down to press a soft kiss to her daughters forehead "Don't worry love, I'm not going to take your mama away from you." Tucking a loose strand of hair behind Callie's ears, Stef smiled as she stepped back, looking down at her two sick loves and it actually made her heart swell at seeing them together, at least Callie had someone on her side. Especially to comfort her right now. She hated when her children got sick, they were always so down but, with Callie, she got extra down and protective.

"You stay here babe, I'll take care of you and slug-a-bug."

A/N: This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	11. When She Lets Her In

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story.

SUMMARY: Set where Sophia walks across the road and Callie knows she needs to have a talk further with her moms.

Staring down at her homework in hand, Callie wasn't even able to focus on the essay that she was attempting to write. It had been quite the day, unusual at its finest. She felt bad for Sophia, she knew her half sister was feeling left out by her father, because he seemed to be caring more about her than Sophia, and the other was feeling left out. All because of her.

If only she hadn't wanted to try and find her biological father, then she wouldn't have gotten in between them. Then maybe, she wouldn't have torn apart a family. Then maybe, her half sister wouldn't have tried to kill herself. Or rather, she wouldn't have a half sister to begin with.

Letting out a soft sigh, Callie placed her books to the side on the desk and pushed herself away. She needed a break, maybe grab a snack whilst she's at it. Padding downstairs, she moved to the fridge to grab a bottle of water before moving to grab an apple, if only her mama could see her now, she'd think she was trying to be all healthy and shit. She listened when the moms spoke, especially when she said an apple a day keeps the doctor away. She could not afford to be sick.

Deciding to instead try and write her essay outside, she goes upstairs to grab her materials and a blanket and heads outside, spreading the blanket out and settling down. She really needed to at least try to get this essay written, she definitely wasn't about to disappointment anyone, especially Lena and Stef when all she wanted to do was make them proud.

Rolling over onto her stomach, Callie pulled her notepad close, holding her pen in one hand and her apple in the other. She totally had this. As time went passed, she really didn't have this. Her mind was too focused on Sophia, and the trouble that she had caused her and the family.

Seeing a shade over her book, Callie looked up at the offending figure with a frown. They were ruining her attempting to write session out in the sun. "Mommmmmmmm, can you at least move out of the sun please."

Stef let out a chuckle as she too, slipped off her shoes before laying on her stomach next to her daughter. Shuffling slightly on the blanket, Stef looked around, none of her other children were home, so it was just them, she was however curious as to why Callie was outside studying, she normally did hers inside.

"It's such a nice day outside today Cal, I can see why you're out here studying instead of inside..I don't blame you."Stef spoke slightly.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Callie looked down at her essay. It wasn't even done, not even half done. All she has written, in the hours of her trying to write, was an introduction. That's it. She just couldn't concentrate and it was all because of Sophia. "Yeah, I tried to get some of my essay down but I got not enough done..and my mind really can't concentrate right now ma."

With a shake of her head, Callie pushed her essay to the side and crossed her arms on the blanket, following by placing her head on them. Shuffling over slightly, Stef placed her hand on her daughters back, giving it a slight rub as she leaned down to kiss her head "What's going on slug-a-bug?".

Biting her lip, Callie let out a soft sigh. She knew they had spoken about Sophia and what happened earlier, but she felt like if she spoke to her mom about it, she might be able to clear out the haze that was going on in her mind. "I feel like, had I not went looking for my biological dad or anything then maybe Sophia wouldn't have tried to kill herself.. because of me. That I wouldn't have made her feel like she wanted to"

Putting her elbow on the ground, Stef leaned on her free one as she looked at her daughter "It's not your fault you know Cal, you didn't and wouldn't know that it would have happened, you can't see the future love." Stef spoke softly, speaking quietly to her daughter.

"Yeah I know mom but I...I've been in her shoes." Callie spoke with a shake of her head, trying to formulate her thought into words before continuing "I know what it's like..what it's like to not even know yourself and for the thoughts of hurting yourself come to the forefront of someone's mind." It was true, there were many times that she had once thought of killing herself, she'd never accomplished it fully but she has herself before. Just not walking out in front of a car though.

Swallowing, Stef cleared her throat. Had her daughter tried to hurt herself there? That was something she was afraid to ask, purely because she was afraid of the answer that her daughter was going to give her. Almost sensing Stef's question, Callie shook her head.

"To answer your question, no. I haven't tried hurting myself since coming to live with you..I haven't flt the need to escape here..It's the first place I feel safe and at home, you guys know that." Callie admitted softly. It was true, they did know how much they meant to her, they were her family.

"You know, you're a smart kid Cal. You can read what I'm thinking without me actually having to say it...You're becoming more and more like your mama baby." Stef chuckles fondly as she reaches out to cup her daughters cheek, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling back to relax on her hand again.

"What happened to Sophia isn't your fault love. Everyone has choices and she just made the wrong choice in doing that. She shouldn't have said it was your fault either... because it's not..She just has a few issues that she hasn't resolved yet and that isn't on you" Stef spoke in response. No matter what her children went through, she hated seeing them blame themselves for something that wasn't their fault. It broke her heart.

"I know Mom but I...I still blame myself. It's hard you know?". Callie spoke.

Smiling, Stef moved closer to her daughter, putting her hand over her back and pulled the brunette in closer as she pressed a soft kiss to familiar locks "I love you Cal, and no matter what, we are always here for you."

With a smile, Callie moved closer to her mom. This was probably one of her most favorite things about having a family, and most importantly, having a mom. She cared about her. She loved her. She was always there. She was safe. Callie was about to say something when she let out a groan feeling a body fall on them.

Looking out the corner of her eye, she saw her mama had placed herself over them, creating a pile. "Mamaaa..." Callie let out a laugh as she wiggled underneath the older brunette. No, moments like these were definitely her favourite.

"Whattttttt, can't I just come join this family love fest." Lena laughed as she kissed her daughter and wife, wiggling a bit more atop of them both. "Come on, I saw you both laying here and I thought the opportunity was perfect." Lena smirked as she rolled off of the duo and ended up beside her wife, giving her another loving kiss.

Callie grinned at her moms before rolling out from underneath her mom's arm and gathered up her belongings. She looked on as her mother's kissed one another, both seemingly lost in one another's gazes, both more in love than anything.

It was only when she stood up with her things in her arms did she see her moms turn their gaze towards her "Where you off to Cal?".

"I'm going to head inside to attempt to start my attempt on my essay again, so ima leave you two love birds to it." Callie giggled as she jumped to escape her mom from swatting her leg and headed inside.

Stef wrapped her arm around her wife, bringing her in close. No children home other than Callie, meant they could do whatever they wanted, she was pretty content to just lay there with her.

"Everything okay with Callie?". Lena asked, pulling her wife from her thoughts.

Running her fingers through Lena's hair, Stef smiled softly. She got lucky. "She was just saying she blames herself for Sophia wanting to kill herself and walk out in front of the car but I told her that we are always here and that we love her, and she seemed to get that." Stef spoke. She worried about all of her children, they really were her everything after all, along with her wife of course.

"I love when you become protective mom bear and take care of the babies.. But I also love you as well."

A/N: This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	12. When She Struggles Through The Pain

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. Thanks to the guest for suggesting this!

**SUMMARY:** Set in 1.07 when Callie is grabbed by the wrist and he hurts it, causing Callie pain. ( This is AU in the way that Callie does not go walking away with Brandon )

Cradling her wrist to her chest, Callie knew it wasn't broken. She had broken bones plenty of times before, and they were definitely more painful than this. Staring out at the ocean, Callie relaxed into the sand from where she was seated. She didn't have to be home for awhile, or, not at least until the moms got worried.

If they were super worried, they could at least find her if they really wanted to by looking on their tracker app. But, right now, right now she needed a break away from everything and everyone. She always was at peace by the ocean, it was the mixture of the sound and the smell that always made her feel at peace by the beach.

Rolling her wrist slightly, Callie winced in pain. She knew, she had to tell the moms, she was going to need to go to the doctors, or however, she knew Lena would take her to the hospital and bypass their normal family doctors altogether. She didn't blame her though, out of both of her parents, Lena seemed to worry the most where as Stef was the more, well, relaxed version of the duo. She loved both of them a lot either way.

She sat there for a bit longer, just enjoying the serenity and the peacefulness before deciding it was time to head home. Maybe if she got home at a right time, no one would be home so she could at least put an ice pack on her wrist to stop the swelling, or at least not make it so bad.

Pushing herself up off the sand, Callie wiped the sand off before grabbing her bag with her free hand. Home really did sound good right about now and she was glad she was all alone, it meant she could walk home in her free mind without having to worry about paying attention to what her siblings or her moms are talking about.

Getting home, Callie let out a relieved sigh as she noted neither of the moms were home which meant she was fine in that aspect. Dropping her bag on the ground by the front door, Callie headed into the kitchen and pulled out an ice pack, draping it over her wrist with a sigh. Yep, that's exactly what she needed right now, the pain was insane.

She sat there for awhile, ice pack on her wrist, just staring off into space. Her mind really was in a million places at once, she was still in shock as to seeing Liam again. Especially him coming to school? Jude could have seen him, that would be something she definitely would not have been prepared for, not in the slightest.

Hearing a car door slam, Callie was quick to shake herself from her thoughts as she swiftly moved to the freezer to put the ice pack back, she couldn't show them she was in pain. She'd tell them if it came to the point of her passing out because of pain. Moving back to the island, Callie was quick to grab an apple and sit down, waiting for whoever it was to come inside.

She was actually surprised to see Lena walk through the door sans any kids, they normally went home with her, unless they had after school things on, which clearly they did she just couldn't remember hearing any of them talking about it. Scoffing, Callie shook her head with a smile, she should listen more often, that's for sure.

As Lena walked in, Callie smiled in her mama's direction, noting how happy she looked. The school day must've went well "Hey baby, you here alone?". Lena asked, pressing a soft kiss to her daughters head before moving towards the kettle to make herself a coffee.

"Yeah, the other's haven't arrived home yet, and, I guess, Stef isn't home either." Callie spoke with a shrug of her shoulders as she swapped her apple over to her good hand and took a bite.

"Yeah, the kids all had things on, so it's just you and me Callie girl." Lena smiled as she sat down beside the brunette at the table, cradling her mug in her hands. They sat there talking, both enjoying spending some time together as it was something they didn't often get. Callie did enjoy it being just them, she sometimes felt left out with Lena, she always seemed to be spending more time with the other kids than her and sometimes she blamed herself, often not feeling 'enough' but she knew it wasn't that.

Letting out a sigh, Callie raised her free hand to her hair to run her fingers through her locks but let out a wince of pain as she dropped her hand back onto the table gently, didn't need another pain shooting through her hand. Lena took note of her daughter, hearing the wince that left her mouth. What was that?  
"Hey Callie baby, everything okay? Don't think I've ever seen you wince like that before?".

Closing her eyes briefly, Callie knew if she didn't say anything and Lena found out, then she might get a bit angry or rather disappointed but she didn't want her to be like that. They also said that they needed to trust one another, and Callie knew she needed to trust Lena about this. Looking down at her hands, she weighed up a few things going through her mind but deep down, she knew she had to tell Lena about what happened. But, by doing that, she had to tell Lena about Liam to begin with.

Taking a deep breath, Callie placed her apple on the bench before pulling her sleeve up to show the older brunette her wrist. Her already purple bruised wrist that was enlarged.

With wide eyes, Lena placed her mug down and moved quickly to Callie's wrist "Oh my god, Callie! What happened?". Lena asked, touching her daughter's wrist gently before moving quickly to the freezer to grab an ice pack, noting one had already gone a but mushy which meant Callie had already used that one. Returning back to Callie, she placed the ice pack on her wrist before siting back down beside her and speaking "What happened baby?."

Callie knew that question was coming, but she also wasn't overly prepared for the question that was thrown her way. Licking her lips, Callie cleared her throat before speaking "Someone from my past came back to the present and grabbed and twisted my wrist..It's not broken but some ligament damage or something is damaged." She didn't need to be a doctor to know that, but, she only knew it because of experiencing a broken wrist. "I will tell you about that person, but I know you want to take me to the hospital but I also don't want to say it twice as it was a bad experience for me so, can we just talk about it all when we get home please? Because then Stef will be home and I can tell you both at the same time".

At Callie's admission, Lena nodded her head as she leaned forward to kiss her daughter atop of her head "Yeah baby, of course. Let's go to the hospital."

**THEFOSTERTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTER**

Sitting on the bed in the emergency room, Callie had a pillow on her lap with her wrist placed gently on it. Her legs were swinging back and forth and she could see from the look on Lena's face, she was lost and clearly worried. She never had someone, other than Jude, seem so worried about her. It made her feel loved.

Looking up as the door curtain was pulled back, they were expecting the doctor but instead, Stef came bursting in. "Is everyone okay?". Stef asked, hurrying towards the brunette on the bed, stopping at sight of her daughter's wrist "Ouch, that looks incredibly painful slug-a-bug, how'd that happen?".

Before Callie could say anything, Lena opened her mouth to speak first " Callie was hurt by someone from her past and she does plan on telling us about it but doesn't want to do it until later when we are at home and alone as she doesn't want to say it twice." Stef went to say something but stopped, noting how broken they both looked.

With a nod of her head, Stef kissed the top of Callie's before moving over to kiss Lena, whispering something softly to her and moving back to the bed to sit beside the teenager. The trio sat there, talking away, or at least trying to get Callie to talk in general and not retreat into herself. But, they really were just waiting on the doctor to come back with results.

Callie tapped her fingers of her freehand on her thigh, not to a particular beat or anything but just tapping in general. It felt like they'd been here at the hospital for hours on end, but really, it had only been a few hours. Lena had brought her here basically as soon as they stopped their talk.

Hearing the curtain open once more, Callie looked up with a groan. It was, finally, the doctor. She however quickly quietened her groan after the gaze from Lena telling her to not do that, at least she understood her mama's glares. "Hello again Lena, Callie..you must be Stef, Callie's other mom, Lena was telling me you'd be joining us." she spoke, moving towards Stef to shake her hand before giving her attention to all of them.

"It seems you have a very smart daughter." the doctor spoke, smiling as Stef wrapped an around her daughter's shoulders, squeezing gently in support. Lena stood up and moved to her love's side, wrapping her around her shoulders as well. "She was correct, her wrist isn't broken. It's just severely sprained and will need a splint for a couple of weeks, and if it doesn't get any better then we will need to look at other options."

Callie eyed the doctor, the words still ringing through her mind. if it doesn't get any better.. yeah, that sounds wonderful to her. not. The doctor moved towards the drawer and pulled out the brace for Callie to wear. Scrunching up her nose, she looked at her moms then at the splint, she had to wear that for a few weeks? She was sure to get a few stares from people, that's for sure.

The doctor moved towards the teen, taking Callie's hand gently in hers before putting the splint on it, tightening it gently and apologizing at the wince that left Callie's mouth before talking "Now, keep it on at all times expect when you're in the shower. Only take it off to shower okay? If it's too painful, please tell your moms, they seem to care about and your well being. And mom's, I'm going to give you some pain relief for Callie because it's going to hurt a lot over the next few weeks." and with that, the doctor pulled out her prescription pad and handed the duo a script for her before walking out and leaving the trio to themselves.

Callie looked down at the splint on her wrist and sighed. Of course she had to go and hurt her wrist, of course something had to go wrong. Nothing was ever right when it came to her. Nothing ever was. Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder, she looked up and caught sight of Lena smiling faintly at her "Come on baby, let's go home."

**THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTE**

They had gone home, her siblings had been worried about her but Callie simply smiled slightly in their directions before heading off to have a shower, doing as the doctor instructed, taking it off before showering and then putting it back on once she was out.

She found herself curled up in bed after her shower though, somewhat surprised the moms hadn't come and asked her what happened, maybe they really were trying to give the teen some time to process? that was nice of them. maybe they really did care.

Rolling over in bed, Callie spotted Marianna already curled up in her own bed as well. Pushing the covers back, Callie slid out and headed downstairs to take some pain relief. As she was standing at the sink swallowing down her medication, Callie decided maybe it was time to tell them the truth, about what really happened and who actually hurt her.

Finishing off her water, Callie walked back up the stairs but instead went to a different door, her hand hovering over the door, not knowing if this was the right thing to do right now but she knew she had to. Following through, Callie knocked on the door, entering when she was told to do so.

As she entered, she spotted the moms both already curled up in bed on their sides of the bed with a book in each of their laps. They both looked so comfy and she felt horrible interrupting. It was as if Lena could read her mind, she probably could moms did that, because they both put their books on their bedside tables before pulling back the blankets, patting the empty spot between them with a soft encouraging smile.

Shifting once more on the spot, Callie moved towards the bed and crawled in between the duo, being careful of her wrist, or at least trying to be. Settling down between the moms, Callie relaxed into the lounge, appreciating their presence. The trio sat in silence, both moms giving Callie the time she needed to be able to think about what she wanted to say before speaking.

Callie looked down at her hands clasped in her lap, taking a clear note of the brace on her wrist. Part of her wished one of her moms were there when Liam was, she knew they'd protect her in one way or another. Letting out a deep sigh, Callie rolled her shoulders before she cleared her throat to speak "I'm going to tell you both but you need to promise me you won't say anything until I'm finished okay? I won't be able to continue if you keep interrupting me, I just need to be able to say what I can okay?". At the confirmation from her mother's, Callie nodded her head before speaking.

She did speak, and she told them everything. She told them about Liam, about what he did to her... about everything. She may as well tell them everything whilst she's there, there's no stopping now. Once she stops, she lets out the breath that she's holding but feels the tears rolling down her cheeks. She feels arms wrap around her from both sides and she turns to each of them individually and sees the tears rolling down both of their faces as well.

"I know I speak for the both of us and we are so so incredibly sorry that happened to you Callie girl but what I want to say..or rather what I need to say is that we believe you. I know that's part of the reason why you haven't come forward with it to anyone because of being worried you wouldn't be believed but we, Lena and I, believe you okay. And we care for you." Stef spoke, squeezed Callie gently as she pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's head.

"We love you Cal, it's a horrible thing that happened to you and it'd love to hurt him for what he did to you but I am so proud of you for telling us love, I am so proud of how far you've come and for never giving up and we promise to never give up on you..We are here for you Cal, always." Lena spoke, taking off from where the blonde finished. Callie had never felt so loved between the duo, it was the first time in such a long time did she really feel loved.

"I don't know how to thank you both." Callie cried softly. Lena reached up to wipe the tears away from the teens eyes, pulling her daughter forward to lay her head on her chest before speaking "You, have nothing to be thankful for Cal. We are your moms, we are always here..We love you." Stef nodded her head in her loves direction, wrapping her arms around Callie's waist as she pressed a kiss to the back of Callie's head.

"We do love you baby, and you're sleeping with us tonight baby, we are holding you close and not wanting to let you go."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy!


	13. When She Tries to Trust

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the fosters or anything to do with it other than the plot in this story. All characters will be briefly mentioned but not all will appear in this story. Thanks to the guest for suggesting this!

**PLOT SUMMARY:** When Callie is being bullied at school, Lena finds out and is worried. ( thanks to the guest for this thought, I kind of changed and added to it a bit )

Once again, Callie finds herself kneeling on the ground picking up the books that had been knocked to the ground. She doesn't even know how many times this has happened today, or rather this week, it just doesn't seem to stop. Collecting her books, Callie shoves past those standing around and heads outside, needing to take a deep breath to collect herself. She knew she needed to keep her temper under control and not hit the other, Lena really would kick her ass. As would Stef when she found out.

Taking a seat under her tree, Callie packed her books back into her backpack and zipped it up, she didn't have class at the moment so they could at least have a reason to stay in there. She was honestly getting sick and tired of those around her bullying her and treating her like shit, she never did anything to them, it was all because she was different. Both Marianna and Brandon said they'd jump in if she needed. Even Jesus offered her his help, something she was grateful for but she didn't take it. But Callie refused their help, she needed to do this on her own.

Seeing movement out of the corner, Callie noticed the group walking towards her, once again. It wasn't a huge group, it was only three girls who did anything but it was everyone else who were with her that made it a group, they were clearly only coming to see the show. The show was her and the girls trying to start something. With a huff, Callie slipped her arms through her backpack sleeves before crossing her arms across her chest, she could at least look like she was ready when she really wasn't. "How can I help you now? Come to be a bitch again?". She promised the moms she wouldn't get into any fights, she didn't promise she wouldn't say anything, she was a smart ass after all. A stubborn one at that.

"You can't help us with anything, you're just an orphan with no family. What's your name? Annie?". Alison sneered. She just hated those types of girls, who always thought they were better than others, she was better than her but it didn't mean she had to act it. She noticed her siblings inching closer, Marianna already having her phone out to video just in case something happened and it was their words against the others. It wouldn't be the first time they've had to rely on video, or the last.

"Orphan child named Annie? Is that the best you got?". Callie asked with a raised eyebrow, it wasn't the first time she had heard someone say that, it sure as hell won't be the last time either.

Seeing Callie not being rattled by her words, it seemed to enrage Alison even more. Alison closed the distance between them, getting into Callie's face. All she wanted to do was to get Callie suspended at least, just so she didn't have to see her or look at her. She had been trying all week, but nothing seemed to work.

"What's wrong Jacobs? Scared? Cat got your tongue?". Alison spoke, giving Callie a gentle shove of the shoulders. A collection of oooo's and ahhh's rang out through the crowd, Callie noticed her siblings inching closer, it really did seem as though they all had her back, something she never seemed the have before.

"And what should I be scared of? You? You're just some stuck up princess who thinks she's entitled to everything..you act it too." Callie remarked, this was getting frustratingly annoying and all she wanted to do, was walk away, but she wasn't going to seem weak, she'd wait there, arms crossed and not moving, until Alison left.

"That's because I am entitled to everything! You're the one who's not meant to be here and doesn't belong here."

Unknown to the duo, there seemed to be someone all to familiar with Callie walking across the school's yard, having seen the group gather. She didn't even notice it was daughter until she got closer enough to hear the words the duo were saying to one another. She was proud of Callie for not hitting her as well, maybe therapy was doing something for the teen?

"You're not entitled. To anything. Everyone here deserves the fairness and the same as to what you're given. You're just a rude bitch who has daddy at her every little whim, could even click her fingers and have a new nose or something..It'd totally get that if I were you.. But you know what? Shove it. Shove it where the sun don't shine. Everyone's sick of the person you are."

As the words left her mouth, Callie didn't have time to move before she felt a closed fist connect with the side of her facing, causing her head to snap to the side. Her hand moved up to the side of her face, watching as Alison held her hand wincing in pain "I hope that hurt you more than it hurt me. Because trust me when I say this, I've had worse."

"ENOUGH. BREAK THIS UP. YOU TWO. MY ." Lena yelled, finally making her presence known. Her other children not involved in the fight were the only students to not be shaken by the loud voice, they'd heard that voice a few times before, but this time, it was directed not at them, but it was directed at Callie instead. But not in a bad way, or so they hoped.

Taking in a deep breath, Callie walked past those around her, keeping her head down as she moved towards Lena's office. Her cheek was burning but she wasn't exactly going to give Alison the satisfaction of seeing her in pain. It was going to bruise nicely, she knew that much. And her moms were totally going to freak out.

As they arrived at Lena's office, she sat outside as Lena and Monte walked into her mom's office with Alison. She was next. The nurse came by shortly with two ice packs in hand, the teachers obviously asking for them. She accepted hers in her hand, it not finding its way to her face though. She watched as the nurse entered the office and exited, sans ice pack.

Tapping her feet on the ground, Callie waited impatiently. If she were getting suspended, she wished they'd hurry up and do it. She isn't sure as to how long had passed before the office door opened with Monte walking out with Alison towards her own office. It was moments later that Lena appeared at the door, asking for the teen to enter. Grabbing her backpack off the ground, Callie entered the office with the ice pack in hand before taking a seat on the lounge instead off the chair. Before Lena had time to speak, Callie's mouth was open and talking. " I didn't hit her."

Taking a seat in the armchair beside her daughter, Lena raised her eyebrow in the brunette's direction before speaking "Put the ice pack on your face Cal. Now please."

Doing as her mother said, Callie scrunched up her nose and placed the ice pack on her cheek with a wince. Wow. The pain really was surreal. She should have did as she was told the first time when the nurse actually handed her the ice pack instead of waiting until now.

The duo sat in silence for a few moments before Lena cleared her throat to speak "I know you didn't throw a punch, I've seen some footage that backs up your words..I'm also very proud that you didn't hit her back or to begin with, why didn't you? But Cal..you should have told me she was bullying you." Lena spoke as she leaned forward on her knees, clasping her hands in front of her.

Looking up, Callie eyed Lena with a frown before speaking "Firstly, I made a promise to you and Stef to try and keep my temper under control and to not get into fight's at school. I couldn't hit Alison just because her words were hurting, I was going to keep that promise I made to you two. As for why I didn't come to you.." Callie spoke as she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders slightly before continuing "I can't run to you every time something happens at school..I've got to be able to handle it myself."

Lena eyed the teen, knowing she was telling the truth but it didn't hurt none the less. She still worried about her, she always would, she is a mother after all. Lena nodded her head in understanding before speaking " I understand Cal, I just wished you told one of us." Lena spoke softly, moving forward to place her hand on the teens thigh, squeezing it gently in response before speaking "But because you were involved in a school altercation, we will have to call your mother and she will have to take you home and to the hospital to get that cheek checked out. You're not being suspended or anything.. It's just for today, or tomorrow if the pain is unbearable and is too swollen."

With a frown, Callie turned her head to the side to stare at Lena before speaking "But...you're my mama."

Hearing the m word leave Callie's mouth, no matter how many times she said the m word, it always made her smile "Yes baby, I am your mama. However I can't leave school as Monte and I have a bullying assembly to do..So, I'm going to call Stef and ask her to come pick you up okay?".

At the question, Callie nodded her head in agreement, she was perfectly fine with that. Feeling Lena giving her leg one last squeeze, she smiled as the older woman went behind her desk to pick up the doubt to call Stef. Reaching down into her backpack, Callie pulled out her reading book for english, she may as well read some chapters whilst she's stuck here in Lena's office as she waited for her mom to arrive.

Pulling her feet up underneath her, Callie put her ice pack to the side before holding her book in both hands. "Oh Mama, next time we go out can we go to the library or something please? Teacher recommended a few books that it'd like to check out." Callie spoke as she looked over at the older woman who just nodded with a smile in her direction. Turning her attention back to her book, Callie smiled to herself. Knowing Lena, she was already formulating book shop plans, and probably looking at talking with Stef about expanding the library and using her as an excuse. Something of which she was perfectly fine with, she loved to read. It helped her to get out of her mind.

With her book in her lap, Callie relaxed into the lounge and read through a few chapters. She was just so caught up and getting into the book that she didn't hear the door open followed by her blonde mother entering. Placing her bookmark on her page, Callie closed her book before smiling up at Stef faintly "Whatever Mama tells you, I didn't do it." Callie sheepishly spoke. She didn't do it, okay she didn't hit anyone but she did run her mouth.

Stef waved her hand in the teens direction before letting out a laugh "Your mama didn't say much. Just that someone's been bullying you, you didn't tell us, she said something's and you didn't hit her, you said some words and she hit you.. and I have to take you to the hospital... does that sum everything up?". Stef asked with a raised eyebrow in response.

With a grin, Callie shrugs her shoulders in response before speaking "Yeah pretty much, except Mama has told me I have to have the rest of the day off and well...that's on you ma." Leaning down, Callie collected her bag and shoved her things back inside before standing up.

Stef smiled at Callie's actions as she pressed a soft kiss to her wive's cheek before pulling away "Okay Callie girl, lets go! We will see you later my love! Try not to work too hard." And with that, the duo were off to the hospital.

**THEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTERSTHEFOSTE**

Looking around the police station, Callie realised how much she hated precincts. Stef needed to grab some stuff before heading home but she hated police stations, it came with her worry of authority figures, especially cops. They say they're going to do the right thing and help but she didn't trust them..until now. She got lucky. Incredibly lucky.

"What're you smiling at Cal?". Stef questioned, turning her head to the teen who was seated beside her.

At the question, Callie smiled with a slight shrug of her shoulders "I'm smiling because I got lucky. I hated precincts. Like, more than anything. And I hated cops. That is until I met you and Lena. You made me love and appreciate cops, you made me realise that not every cop breaks promises or hurts you..there's some good ones too."

At her daughter's admission, Stef smiled. It swelled her heart to know that Callie was finally starting to accept them, even after calling them dykes the moment she met them. Stef leaned forward to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek before tousling her hair playfully and stood up "I'll be back baby, don't move otherwise I'll have to handcuff you." with the tease, Stef walked into her boss's office, leaving her daughter out in the office by herself.

Callie tapped her fingers on the desk, anxiously waiting for her mom to return so they could go home. She'd never admit it to anyone, other than herself, but no matter the words that leaves anyone's mouths, they hurt. Words will always hurt and there's nothing she can do it. Letting out a soft sigh, Callie allowed her gaze to look around the main area before stopping on a child, no younger than six, seated on the bench by the wall, looking anywhere but the police officers themselves. Callie knew that look, she was there once.

Sliding off of the seat by the desk, Callie padded towards the girl, taking a seat beside her and not saying a word. Pulling her feet up underneath her lap, they sat there in silence for a brief moment before Callie broke it. "You know, I used to be like you ya know. Weary of the police, not knowing who to trust.."

Turning towards the girl, Callie took note of the shock on her face. She was probably surprised that someone had hit the words on the head. "You did? How did you get through it?".

How did she get through it? There were a few things that she definitely wasn't going to explain to the girl seated beside her but she knew there were a few someone's in particular she had to explain about instead though. Looking around, Callie spotted Stef smiling at her through the window of her captain's office. Pointing in her direction, Callie spoke "Do you see that blonde woman in there? She's a cop here, but she is also a foster mother with her wife. They didn't know it at the time but I was going to be their next foster child. It'd had a bad few years so I didn't trust anyone, especially cops, but because of that blonde police woman telling me I wasn't irreplaceable, and continuously showing me that I wasn't, I was able to believe it too." she said softly, returning Stef's smile before turning back to the girl beside her "Just because you're going through a tough time right now, doesn't mean you're not worth it either. Because you are. And the cops here, at this station, you can trust them. You can trust my mom and her friends too."

And with that, the duo looked up as Stef's work partner, also her brother's father, walked over to talk to her. "And this is Mike, someone of whom you can definitely trust." With a smile, Callie nudged the girl beside her before standing up and moving back to the desk where Stef had returned. Moving to the blonde's side, Callie wrapped an arm around Stef, curling into her side and squeezing. "What's this for slug-a-bug?".

"It's me saying thank you, thank you for keeping me when I came to your house and called you dykes. And thank you for always being there despite me always pushing back."

**A/N:** This will be a series of mini ficlets based on the Foster's. If there's something in particular you were after, please send it through in either a PM or a comment. Please read and review, and enjoy! Im sorry I haven't been around all that much, been a crazy time with Christmas and other bits and pieces!


End file.
